Darling never settle, chasing down the devil
by TooFunky
Summary: She loved to play with fire, you could see it in her eyes. Moriarty and OFC lovestory. It's gonna be very very smutty, and lots of swearings, so M for a good reason. Warnings inside. Please, enjoy
1. Oh, hello

Hi, everyone. So, this is my first story ever. I'm planning on telling it through eyes of one special girl. Basically this story combines characters from How I Met Your Mother, Sherlock and Lie to Me. Stay tuned for updates!

Sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language, but i did my best translating this story. I'd be happy if you let me know about any mistakes so i can correct them.

* * *

Porto Ronco, Switzerland 17.12

"_Oh, finally! I was worried you're not gonna make it!"_

"_Darling, what's this?"_ He looked at his wife with astonishment. She was standing in the most beautiful black gown he has ever seen. Her boobs were perfectly fit and shaped, as the dress she was wearing was strapless; her leg was naked to her hip. She wore her hair straight to one side. She looked absolutely beautiful, gala beautiful. The whole dining room was embraced by the smooth candle light; the table was full of dishes…

"_I made you a dinner, silly…"_

"_You're wearing an evening gown!"_

_"Do you like i?"_

Of course he liked it. He just couldn't figure her out. The dress, candles, something that looked like a stew resting on a table…It had to be a special occasion. He hasn't forgotten their anniversary, has he?

_"Are we waiting for somebody?"_ He frowned.

_"No, I was hoping to find a way to thank my husband for letting my friends stay with us these holidays." _She said, slowly approaching him_. "So I googled "how to make an Irish stew", I know it's your favorite. We didn't have a lamb, so I used a rabbit instead. I used a little help decorating room with candles and stuff. And I had this dress delivered yesterday, so I didn't have a problem with my wardrobe choice. Now, do you have other questions or we can just start enjoying our evening?'_ Now she was looking at him through her long lashes, her eyes filled my joy and lust. She slowly opened her mouth as if she was waiting for a kiss, when he finally broke the stare and said:

_"Sure, let's eat. I guess you put quite an effort prepping this food, so it would be a real waste not to taste it."_ He said firmly, sitting down the table and not looking at her. He couldn't look at his wife without a thought of ripping that dress away from her and having his way with her right here. _"An absolute catch!_" He thought.

_"Right, I hope you find it eatable. I won't be offended if you don't like it, I'm not great at cooking anyway…"_ She said, sitting down in front of him.

_"So, your friends arriving tomorrow, huh? Are you ready for the judgment call?" _He asked slowly tasting food, it was still hot.

_"I don't think there will be a lot of judgment, at least they won't display it openly. Lily can be really bitchy at times, but she wishes well. I know it. I know her. She won't do any harm, you can trust me. Marshall, however, is more secretive, but transparent. You can always read him like an open book. Still, he won't harm us either."_

_"You still think he's an angel, even after he hit me?"_

_"Well, you kinda deserved that one, I give you that. And yes, Marshall is sort of innocent angel living in a big bad world, always trying to defend his friends honor and see good in people."_

_"Dull"_

_"Well, that's the way he is. Even though you think they're dull, Marshall and Lil are still my friends, and I can't just abandon them because I've chosen to live my life with a criminal mastermind."_

_"They once abandoned you, remember? I don't know why are you trying to get them back so hard? Mmm, by the way, this stew is amazing. You did a good job, love."_

_"They didn't abandon me; they were only trying to make me leave Barney for good. Cause they saw me as a heartless bitch, who was trying to rip his poor heart out. Yeah, now I know how this sounds. But we can't stay mad at each other forever. We shared a whole life together, all worries and joy. We were so close; they always felt like family to me. The fact that I married you, the world's most dangerous criminal, made them scared. And you can't blame them for that."_

_"So, you see them as a protective guard, a safe bobble that will save and comfort you? While I'm the big bad wolf, trying to eat you up? I don't think that's very fair, darling, taking into account how protective I'm towards you. They weren't there when…"_ He was getting louder as his rage was coming out. His true side, Moriarty himself was furious at the thought of her not believing that he could keep her safe around him. That she needed them to take care of her, while they didn't know the enemy at all.

_"I'm not saying you are not protective. I know how crazy protective you can be. And I really appreciate that, you know how I love it when you defend or fight for my wellbeing. I know I would be_ _dead within a week without you_." She said, her eyes on her plate. She didn't touch her food yet. _"I…I don't want to compare them to you. You're my husband and I'll always be by your side, as long as you want me. They are my friends, and they were a huge part of my life before you. I just wanna have a possibility to talk to them and see them if it's possible."_

He was now looking at her blindly, he didn't want to fight. Not now. The truth was he didn't wanna fight at all. He knew she was right. As long as they weren't a threat, he didn't have a problem with them. He had to trust her.

_"We're not telling them about our baby, right?"_ He asked quietly.

_"No, I already told the staff to keep their mouths shut"_

_"Good. What about Lana?"_

_"She's too small to acknowledge my pregnancy by herself. And I don't remember us telling her she's going to get a sibling soon. So she won't be a problem."_ She finally dared to look at her husband. The last thing she needed is him being angry at her. They were so happy these last couple of weeks; she didn't want to ruin it.

_"Then I guess we're ready to meet them. I got to admit you did a good job…. I'll try to be at my best behavior."_ It took him a while before telling that last sentence. His dark side needed to be shut down for a while; he had to make them trust him. So he had to pull on the mask.

He noticed her plate being full, her drink untouched, hands were crossed, knuckles white. She was angry at him. No, not angry. She was scared. It made him sick. She was never scared before, even when he pulled his blade at her, when she pulled the gun or when she was determined to just kill herself. She was always so brave, "such a brave kitten" –he always thought of her. It made him love her more, it made his heart throb with love and admiration for his better half. And now she ended up scared over her long-lost friends coming over?

_"You didn't touch your food. I don't want my kitten to be hungry, come on love, what's up?"_

_"I'm….I'm not sure."_

_"What's going on?" _Now he was concerned, his voice became more Irish

_"I'm not hungry love, don't worry. My sickness was back today, so I'm not sure if I want to have a full stomach before bed. I ate when I cocked. That's apparently enough for me now."_

_"Are you sure you're alright?" _He said standing up and coming her way

_"Yeah, positive. I hope you liked the diner. I've got brownies for dessert."_ She said in a most delicious way, with him standing in front of her and looking down at her boobs. They filled the tight corset every time she took a breath, the sight was practically too good to be true. He licked his lips and took her by a hand, gesture that meant he preferred her as a dessert.

_"Oh yeah, I loved it. And now it's my turn to thank you, dear."_ He pulled her close, feeling her breathing hitched. She always was so sensitive to touch, every trail of his fingers left a light tremor on her skin.

She gripped his hair and pulled his head to her neck. He left a hot breath on her skin making her shiver, his hands tightened on her waist.

_"I wanted to rip that dress from you the second I saw you in it. Do you know how gorgeous you are?"_ His hands were moving higher, looking for a zipper. Something in her breathing made his need more urgent. He felt her body innocent and coy to his touch. She was a great actress indeed. With his baby in her belly, now she made him feel like he was about to taste her for the first time. _"You smell divine"._ It was something new, definitely new. This scent was dark and intoxicating. Usually she preferred light flowery edts, she smelt like daisies in the summer. But now her skin was burning with this new cover, it was so much better, it was her.

_"Jim!"…_ Her voice was impatient. She was ready to rip him open and fuck him till she feeds her appetite. Her hands were everywhere, she was breathing hard on his cheek and neck, and her lips were dying to be kissed for the first time this evening. Everything felt so new and exciting, even though it wasn't new to them. When it came to sex, they both were too impatient, truly preferred to get burned than go slowly.

When it came to this, they both knew they couldn't make it to the bedroom that seemed too far away at that time. She took his jacket from him, and he felt a trail of her tongue, making its way down from his lobe to his Adam's apple. She stopped her tongue there, catching his skin with her teeth and pulling none too gently. He let out a muffled groan and pushed her down on a sofa. Her head was resting on the elbow, her body spreading across the sofa, but he left her feet on the ground. He kneeled before her, taking her into his sight, fully appreciating her appearance. His fingers touched her toes, he took off her pumps and massaged her feet slowly; her little sounds of relief making him chuckle softly. He placed her feet on his thighs, and tilted his head forward so his lips touched her knees. He kissed them tenderly and then made his way up; his hands part her dress so her lacy strings were now open to his view. He continued to caress and bite her silky skin, parting her legs, until she felt his hot breath on her underwear. She looked down at him and saw his motions stop; his eyes stared back into hers. She loved to see how turned on he was, even when he tried to hide it, like this time. His pupils dilated, so his eyes became dark and black as night, he got color on his cheeks and his breathing was hard. She licked her lips, thinking about how hard he must be right now. Then she sucked her lower lip at the sight of his smirk spreading across his face. He enjoyed playing with her, making her miserable and desperate to his touch. But most of all he loved when she begged_. "Not this time"_ - she thought and titled her head back avoiding eye contact. He didn't pull her panties away, not even cared to pull them aside; just breathed her scent in and began to lick. The feeling of his tongue on her panties covered clit made her squirm; he had to pull her closer to him. His hands were hard on her sides, making her stay still in his grip. He began to tear the fabric away as he found it boring to play with. His teeth gripped the lace and pulled hard until it was completely torn and her naked pussy was before his eyes. His eyes lit up and a wide smile graced his face right before he was lost in her scent, her juices made him work on her with renewed energy. The sounds he extracted from her made him high. He was truly high on her, that only thought made him want to eat her all. She was soon too desperate; the liking part made her even hotter, but wasn't quite enough to orgasm. She was moving her hips to meet his tongue, looking for more contact.

Suddenly he remembered the way he was woken up this morning. Their cat was grooming on their bed, making noises, he opened his eyes to see the way her tongue worked over her fir. He tried to move his tongue against her hot pussy the way their cat cleaned herself. The flat of his tongue rubbed her center mercilessly, until the tip of him quickly fluttered around her clit. She cried out at sudden change of tactic, her hands found their way into his hair pulling him hard to the spot she needed and fixing him there, making sure he won't stop until she needed him to stop. He didn't dare to stop, feeling his wife getting closer to relief, her whole body tensing, her fingers now pulling on his hair so hard he was afraid she was gonna rip them off… Her toes curled on his thighs, _"that's it"_ – he thought as his hand quickly found his way to his cock. He rubbed himself through the thin fabric of his pants. Her moans were getting loader and harder every second, making him swollen to the point of ache. He let his cock free and squeezed the base hard, letting out a hard moan himself. He was going to cum in his hand, seconds were parting them from the release they both needed so much. That's when he pushed his fingers inside of her hot core, the feeling of her velvet tightness made him groan, he wanted to bury himself inside of this woman. She let out a painful cry; her fingers shoved his face away from her. He definitely made her ache. Not in a good way. Now she let a shaky breath through her teeth and he finally looked up at her. Her cheeks were wet from tears, her lips swollen, she tried to say something but couldn't let something coherent leave her mouth. He moved up to her lips and kissed her hard. Their tongues fought for dominance while his fingers gently caressed her face.

"_Did I hurt you that much?"_ He asked breaking the kiss.

"_I can live with that."_ She said, her body still tensed from pleasure she was getting. She grabbed his cock into firm grip and pulled him closer.

_"Hello, Jimmy boy, did you miss me?" _She asked still looking into his eyes.

_"Hell yeah"_ He hissed as she started quick strokes. His head fell to her breasts; he was moaning out load and saying filthy nothings while sucking on her nipples. He didn't care to take her dress off of her, she was sill wrapped into tight fabric. Her breasts were free though and he was taking care of each centimeter knowing how sensitive they were thanks to her pregnancy. The best part was that she wasn't so far gone, she was still only a month pregnant, but her boobs started to grow bigger and her lady parts were considerably more sensitive. She started to moan again and he began to grow impatient.

_"Uh, slower, DEAR!"_ He moaned as her hand worked relentlessly on his dick knuckle.

_"What if I don't wanna go slower_?" She asked teasingly, her eyes filled with lust and pleasure. Fuck, he couldn't stay on edge any longer, could he? He wrapped her hand with his and moved it to his balls, while taking her body to follow him on the rug. He parted her legs and guided his cock to her opening, slowly entering her, as if afraid of hurting her again.

_"Fuuuuck, that's amaz….oh shit!" _He exclaimed when she moved her thighs to meet his cock and buried him inside of her full length. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him, scratching his back and moaning to go faster. He obeyed, being on edge like forever, he wasn't chasing his orgasm; he was fighting it to keep up longer, for her. He snapped his hips, working hard and fast inside of her, her moans and scratches felt like death to him. He moved his hand from her face to between their heat, trying to find her clit, when she stopped him.

_"No, I wanna feel it inside of me, please" _He knew what she was talking about. Her vaginal orgasms were always harder, he loved them more too, but he had to work twice as hard to get them from her. Having her coming from clit stimuli was easier, that's why her previous boyfriends preferred this way. He had to think about something else, that's it. Fill his mind with his work, or her friends coming tomorrow. His little act of being a good boy and not a criminal mastermind should be entertaining. He might actually like these friends of her and their kids. He should try anyway. For her sake.

She could say his mind was wandering. He was distracting himself while still fucking her as hard as she could take. _"Uh, harder! Jim, fuck, fuck…"_ She couldn't shut herself as she was getting closer. She could feel her body tensing, she wanted to arch her back and just give in into these last glorious thrusts. But she wanted Jim to be with her, not somewhere deep in his thoughts. She raised her head to his neck and licked his skin where his neck meets his shoulder. He shivered and she cried out feeling the first burst of orgasm shot through her. She sucked on that spot, hard, muffling her cries from her orgasm intensity. She felt tears coming out as hard shivers were running down her body. She didn't have a chance to settle from that, when the second orgasm started to build deep inside of her faster than she could manage. She gripped his shoulders as a new hard wave of pleasure was coming her way.

She gripped his shoulders and he felt her nails digging into his skin. Will there be blood? Her cunt was fluttering hard around his cock, squeezing and letting go with a severe force. He couldn't last any longer. He let out an animal growl not caring if he was heard and thrusted so hard he actually thought he would rip her in two. He began a fierce pace; felling the first waves of his orgasm hit him. She felt at ease, so he pounded his way careless, felling her throbbing with the last waves of pleasure. Just when his first load shot, they both felt a second orgasm ripping through her. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling her insides clenching around him with renewed force. His vision became dark black, he felt like he was one spot of ecstasy. He didn't remember anything more. He blacked out for a good minute, opening his eyes to find her steadying her breathing and trying to get him off her.

_"Oh, sorry love"_ He mumbled while leaving her body.

_"Could you help me getting this dress off, I can't breathe in it"_ She asked sleepily. Her eyelids were half closed, motions slow, her body was sated he could say.

_"Sure, come here"_ He quickly found the zipper and let her dress fall to her knees. Then he found his jacket resting on a chair and put it on her now fully naked body. She put her pumps on again, while he buttoned up his shirt. She looked stunning, in his Armani suit jacket and high heels, her legs seemed longer, her perfect arse was half covered, her hair was a mess but he loved it more this way.

They slowly made their way to their bedroom, blessed not to bump to any of his employees or her daughter. Their Swiss house was huge but there was always a chance to be heard or noticed.

She quickly stepped towards the fluffy huge bed waiting for them. She got lost in sheets and soon was too comfy to move her head. She didn't even care to put her heels or jacket off. _"You ruined my Oscar de la Renta gown, you prick" _She mumbled into the pillow she was now squeezing hard. She put little kisses on it, soothing it _– "I love you anyway"._ It wasn't she first time she mistook the pillow for him. He chuckled softly looking at his wife falling asleep and undressing himself. He laid down a rule a long time ago banning any clothes in the bed, so he joined her warm body absolutely naked. "Now, sleepy mess, let's get you undressed" – he slowly took the last pieces of clothes of her and she laid comfortably on him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her hand was wondering on his body looking for a comfy place to stay, while she laid tiny kisses on his neck. She finally found that place restraining him from leaving that pose they were so comfortably sharing.

_"You don't have to restrain me, dear, I'm not going anywhere". _

_"Still" _She said pulling him closer, _"It's good to know you're mine",_ now her hand was sliding down to rest on his wakening prick_. "Mmm, I think I owe you something" _She said sweetly caressing his skin. His attention was full on her actions; he didn't trust himself to speak_. "I just can't remember what it was"_ her grip was tightening, making him gasp. Her Cheshire smile was back; his kitten was out to play. She placed tiny kisses all over his body, sliding south till her mouth was resting on his cock head, she raised her head, smiling _"James Moriarty, I think I owe you a fuck"._


	2. She's mine

Porto Ronco, Switzerland 18.12

The next day she woke up alone in their huge sparkling white bedroom. Sheets were still pretty warm, saving his body warmth and the scent of sex. The snow was slowly falling down outside the window. Her life has never been better, she thought. Today was a special day, her friends; her oldest friends were coming to stay for a week with them. Jim promised to behave, even though she knew how hard it was for him to keep on his friendly mask with people he secretly hated.

It was 2 p.m. when he appeared at the kitchen. He was holding some papers in his hand, his suit was dark navy, and black shirt was two top buttons off. He looked sharp and hot.

"_Are you going somewhere?"_- She asked, anticipating his answer_. _

"_Yeah, I gotta finish some business, but I'll be back in an hour." - _He said, kissing her forehead and leaving.

"_Wait, I thought we're going to meet them together, you said you'd be home with me!"_ she said, feeling foolish. Of course he couldn't stay, always so busy when it came to "friendly visits". Considering the fact that he didn't have any friends, these arguments didn't happened often, but still… It was special.

"_You won't be home in an hour, please, don't leave. Help me with Lana. She's way too distracting; I don't have time to busy her. Please, Jim, you promised!"_- She practically begged. She was frightened at the thought of seeing them alone, and still she wasn't ready. The housekeeper was busy cleaning, babysitter was helping her cook, and she had to take a shower and make herself look presentable. Lana was too cranky. It all made her crazy.

"_Sorry, love" _he said leaving the house with two bodyguards and a driver.

"_Great!"_ she mumbled and hurried back to the kitchen.

Three hours later she was sitting in the dining room, the room they had sex in last night. Now Lana was sitting in her lap, reading her a story from brothers Grimes book. She didn't pay attention, checking her watch every 15 seconds. Jim was still nowhere to be found, Marshall and Lily were on their way from the airport. Jim's private jet just landed in Switzerland 20 minutes ago, so they should arrive in pretty much next half an hour. She was nervous, her laps were twitching, and her vision's diffused.

Three hours later he was sitting in the posh hotel room surrounded by a lovely looking couple. The husband was dressed sharp, his scent dark and his accessories were too pricy for the men his age. He was accompanied by a good looking assistant, somewhere in her early 30es. No doubt she acted as his lover behind closed doors, she looked too involved. Jim was helping this old fart to destroy his rival's oil company. He agreed to this trick 4 months ago and now they met for a monthly report. And yeah, he was getting a 30% benefit from a multibillion company crush. It was boring but left a great profit, so why not? The old sport was telling him a story of how he got here, how he made his name out of nowhere. His partner, on the other hand, didn't look so interested; in fact she was bored to death just like Jim. They shared a knowing look, though her eyes lit up just way too bright, as if she was anticipating a move from his side. Sure, he would go with her if it happened 3 years ago. He would do her right in the next room, muffling her cries with his hand, or in the elevator, making their way down. He most certainly would nail her, just because she was bored like he was. Just because he could. But now… now he was married, so he turned his stare back to the old man and continued to listen to what felt like a never-ending story, checking up the clock behind the man, thinking about his home instead.

The door opened widely and people that entered her home brought cold and snow with them. She hadn't seen their faces yet, but heard a light laughter that was filling now her home. Finally she saw them, Lily first. Her face was smiley and exited; her cheeks were cold and turned pink now. Her voice, oh god, it stayed the same. The same voice that had been comforting her through the years, she loved Lily's voice. They looked at each other, both realizing how much time they spent apart. Lily made her step first; she hugged her close and whispered:

"_I really missed ya"… _Her American accent sounded strange here, she grew unaccustomed to it. Few tears were running down her cheeks, god, she missed that woman. They shared another hug and a laugh; Marshall's _"awww"_ broke the sweet moment of reunion.

"_I'm so glad to see you"_ he said. _"Where's Lana? This little skank is dying to see her"…_

"Ummm, Marshall hey!" they hugged. She forgot how tall he was. He raised her up a little, hugged her close.

"_Lana's in the dining room, she's really happy to see you guys, but she's a bit shy, so… don't push it, ok?"_ Little Marvin didn't care the shyness part; he was storming the dining room screaming and bringing chaos with him. Sure, he missed Lana so much; he even forgot to hug his aunty first. Little Percy was sleepy and cold; she approached her aunty and hugged her asking if she can go to sleep now. They all laughed and she had to accompany her to their new bedroom. Lily was coming with her.

"_So, where's he?" _She asked approaching kids bedroom.

"_Well….he's away, but he'll be back soon" _She felt sudden cold talking about him. They set Percy to sleep and made our way back to Marshall and kids.

"_You should have a tour, this place is huge!"_ Lily said to Marshall.

"_Oh, look who's here! My little princess, you grew up so quickly, look at you!" _Lana was smiling widely at Lil, definitely glad to all the attention she was getting.

"_Don't talk to her, she's mine" _Marvin exclaimed putting his arms around Lana.

"_Why don't we show Marvin our gaming spot now?" _A young girl said behind Lily's back.

"_It's Lucy, she's a babysitter"_ She said when Lily's eyes rounded at the stranger. _"Lucy, take kids upstairs, show them the play room."_ The girl obeyed, taking Marvin by his hand and walking silently upstairs.

"_Wow, a personal babysitter. Always wanted to have one, you know how kids can be. I bet you get a lot of help here, your mansion is sparkling"_ Lily's words made her stone cold.

"_We have Lucy and Mrs. Stanley; she helps us around the house. We've been here for 3 weeks now; Jim's chosen this house online. And it's not a mansion, it's really cozy." _She tried to defend for no reason, she didn't like to talk about money, it made her uncomfortable.

"_And where are you planning to go next?" _Marshall asked looking around

"_We are not sure yet. We're going to stay here till summer, and then maybe Monaco, or we'll be moving east. It's all up to him"_ Her last words made Lil look at her.

"_I bet he's thrilled to have us here."_ She stuttered

"_How's Barney doing?"_ Yeah, they definitely didn't expect to hear that, at least not this soon. The truth was she didn't want to ask that in front of Jim and she guessed they got it. "_What? We all knew I would be interested. I don't want to play an ice cold bitch; I want to know if he's ok."_

"_He's fine, back to hookers, but he's doing much better. He misses Lana, you know. He keeps talking about her all the time. He bought her a big present; it's waiting in the car."_ Lily said bitterly, Marshall's face expression hardened.

"_I'm glad to hear that"_ She said coyly. _"I always wish him the best"_

"_He wishes you the same. It's just hard to believe that you're doing fine, since well, you know"_ Marshall didn't want to say the words that stuck in everyone's heads

"_Since we broke up and I married a criminal?"_

"_Well yeah"_

"_I'm fine, no need to worry about me."_

"_Are you sure?" _Lily's voice was now concerned.

"_Yeah, positive, no need for saving, trust me."_

"_M, don't play cool. Just say a word and we'll take you back with us in a heartbeat. Trust me; you don't have to stay with him, no matter what he says to you. I'm a judge now, and you're an American citizen, we'll find a way to protect you from him." _

"_Marshall, dear, she doesn't need protection." _Marshall and Lily both startled at Jim's hard voice. He walked into the room slowly, making sure he's established who's in charge in this place. He sat beside her, putting an arm across her legs.

"_I didn't invite you to steal her from me. Try and you will regret it, trust me. I will tear you and your whole family apart if you take and hide her away from me. So, will we have a problem?"_

"_Oh, drop that. She's not your plaything. She is a human being; she deserves to be with whoever she wants to be." _Lily retorted, looking pissed.

He slowly moved his inhuman stare to her. He looked at her like she was a mouse full of poison.

"_Yeah, now I see why she warned me about you. You have claws, I like that. And who do you think she deserves to be with? Your pal Barney, I suppose? You think he deserves her? You think he can protect her better than I do?" _Jim looked sarcastically

"_At least he's not a murderer!" _Lil laughed at his face

"_Wow, that's rich! His hands are bloody as mine, trust me, dear. He killed, but didn't have a clue why, as the prize was already mine and I wasn't going to change that. He killed 5 innocent people in Japan just to get to my enemies. Then his beloved girlfriend Sophie tried to behead my fiancée. Who do you like him now? Or should I go on with his criminal actions? The real difference between us is that I'm the one who has a brain. And don't play a good cop with her. She knows me better that anyone else and she doesn't have a problem with what I do. So, since we cleared that out, maybe we should eat? I'm absolutely starving!"_ With that, his gesture smoothed, his mood changed again. He looked at his wife lovingly. _"I'm sorry for all that, I didn't mean to upset you"_

"_Guys, seriously let's eat. I've spent the whole day in the kitchen!"_ She said cheerfully. At that point she would try anything to change everyone's mood.

"_Yeah, I'd like that"_ Marshall supported.

With that they finally settled to eat.


	3. Blood on the carpet

Porto Ronco, Switzerland 23.12

They kept on living together, just like it was planned. Lily and Marshall got used to Jim's mood swings and didn't care much. Jim himself continued to disappear every now and then, walking back to them like nothing happened. She knew something was up, but, he would never tell her what it was, worrying about her emotional state. They were living in a bubble, that kept them save and undisturbed. Every night she went to bed with her beloved husband, his hand on her belly giving her chills and sweet heart-throb. They fell asleep holding to each other, Jim's spooning her from behind, not letting a teensy bit of air to creep between them. He murmured sweet nothings lulling her to sleep, before placing himself safely around her, making sure nothing would tear them apart as they slept. His army of guards grew to 10 people now constantly watching their house. His gun was resting on their side table openly; he didn't care to hide it like he did before. She knew it wasn't because of Marshall and Lily's visit. Jim's got himself into a trouble, that's why his assassins were gathered to protect them.

She opened her eyes to a beautiful but very cold morning. Jim has left; their bed was now cold and too big just for her. She slowly made her way through morning routine, ended up having coffee with Lily and chatting in a cold kitchen, both wrapped into warm bathrobes and socks. The other couple finally wanted to see the country. Course Jim and M showed them around, they even went to a lovely bar not far away from their house. Girls danced and giggled and even sang that night, everything felt so easy, they didn't even care about their company. Jim was relaxed and peaceful after two pints of bear he shared with Marshall. But now it was time to go. M quickly dressed and grabbed her bag, Lucy was making Lana ready. They left a note to Jim saying where they were going and when they were planning to be back. A road to Lucerne was about two hours tops, so they had to rent a car. She wisely chose Escalade as it was their favorite car for such kind of trips in America. Marshall took a driving sit and they drove. She must say it was a wonderful idea to finally get free from their home. She never left once they got there. They got to see Pilatus; the trip was taking them a whole day. They were tired and hungry and cold. They drove to the family restaurant outside the city, M remember from her last visit to Lucerne with Barney. Their caramel chicken was a bliss. M was at the wheel on their way back home. It took them about 2 and half hours to get there.

Jim was a holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand strolling between the empty rooms. His blood was soaking his shirt and now was dropping down on the carpet. He smiled at the view of a blood path he was leaving. Lucy was upstairs, too scared of him to go downstairs and see if he was ok. His loyal bodyguards were now licking their wounds away, drinking as much as he was. He was stunned at the idea that not even one son of a bitch let him know that his wife was leaving their house. Not even One! He had to wait till morning and then start looking for her. He didn't care for two others or their kids. He only wanted to see his wife safe and sound. Those bastards that followed him down here in Switzerland knew that she was here with him for sure. He made a mistake not to kill them the first time he saw the trail of them in his town. These fucking distractions, they gonna cost him his family, his unborn child. _"They gonna pay for that" _He cried in empty air, making poor Lucy shiver with fear.

She slowly parked outside their house, seeing the lights on the first floor. _"Good, he must be back home then"_ – She thought. She scooped Lana in her arms and followed her friends inside the house. The silence was the first thing she noticed, an absolute silence filled the rooms and then she noticed these teensy red spots on the carpet. _"Go upstairs, now!" –_she turned to Marshall and Lily, but it was too late.

"_Where have you been?" _Jim shouted at her, ignoring her company and kids. _"I'm fucking asking you, where were you?"_ His roar was animalistic, he totally lost his temper, the bottle he was holding, was now empty, the blood streamed down his arm.

"_Where's Lucy?" _She asked scared. _"Lucy!" _She shouted out, making sure she was heard upstairs. The young girl sheepishly appeared before her.

"_Oh, there you are! I thought you were dead." _Jim snapped at Lucy "_Turns out you are a crappy mouse, Lucy girl. What? You were so afraid to go downstairs, thought I was going to eat you up?_ _Dear, don't worry, I don't eat mousses" _He chuckled and a girl frowned.

"_Lucy, take kids upstairs, make sure they will sleep, ok? I'll check on you later._"- She said to the girl, finally letting her go. _"Let's get you to the bathroom, I need to take care of it, see if you need stitches."_ She turned to Jim, not looking at his face; she hated him when he was drunk and careless to his wellbeing.

"_You gonna play nurse now, my dear? Darling, I don't need stitches, I asked you a question, so be a love and answer me!"_ – His voice was rising. Marshall and Lily stood behind her, waiting, making sure they would be there if she needed them.

"_We were in Lucerne, I left you a note in the kitchen, I tried to call you but you weren't answering."_ She said calmly.

"_Wow, Lucerne! And how did you like it? Did you find it exiting strolling around the country without any protection? How many times, how many times should i remind you not to leave a house without boys, huh? Or do you like playing on my nerves? I was ready to mourn you, you now. Do you have any fucking idea how many buggers there are, just waiting for you outside. They won't hesitate to torture you in the most delicious way, just to get to me, my dear. You wanna get that experience? All over again? I'm not sure I'll be there on time to save you, princess, since you like to play hide-and-seek with me"_

"_Jim, please, let me see your wound; you might need to go to the hospital. There'll be plenty of time to argue afterwards. Just let's get it over with, please." _She begged, praying he wouldn't fight with her in front of her friends or die from blood loss.

"_Just chill, will you?" _He said irritated. She approached and tried to take his jacket off. His hands shoved her and she reeled back. _"I said chill" _He roared.

"_Hey, mate, careful! Watch your hands!"_ Marshall cried and turned their way.

"_Or what? You gonna hit me again?" _She stood between them, the last thing she needed was a fight. She put her hands on Jim's shoulders and said softly:

"_Jim, please, relax. I'm home, nothing's gonna hurt me. See? Let me take that bottle away from you…Now, let's go upstairs" _He obeyed but still looked at Marshall ready to hit him any second.

They moved to the bathroom and she took his jacket and shirt off. A gunshot wound. Thank god a shooter missed, and Jim got only a deep slash. Still it looked bad and he needed stiches. He was bleeding like a motherfucker, but didn't take it seriously, thanks to the whole bottle of whisky. She quickly found a sewing kit and a bottle of vodka in the kitchen. _"Do you need anything?"_ Lily was still there, looking sick worried. _"No, i'm fine"_ She said taking two steps of stairs at one time.

"_It's gonna hurt, but I don't need you to move or flinch, got it?"_ She asked him. She didn't actually cared if he was in pain, she was so fucking angry she was ready to shoot him herself. She poured the first portion on his skin, cleaning the blood away, than sanitized the wound with cotton pad wetted with alcohol.

"_We don't have anything stronger than that, deal with it". _Just when his bleeding stopped, she started to sew him up. He winced but basically took it as a real man. _"You are such a bloody idiot, I swear I hate you so much"_ she muttered working on him. She got used to that. Only god knows how many times he came home with his 'battle scars' refusing to go to the hospital, so she was the only one to take care of him. She stitched him up before; so many times she lost count. _"You had to drink yourself to this, hadn't you? Why didn't you ask Lucy or Mrs. Stanley, or for fuck's sake one of your boys to take care of you?" _

"_Don't want them to touch me. I prefer your hands better…" _He said looking down at his feet. His high was letting him go, and he drifted to hangover. He touched her legs and put his forehead flat to her stomach.

"_Maybe you prefer being dead as well?"_ - She asked bitterly, she was still angry at him, even though his actions made her stomach flutter. _"Ok, I'm done. Let's run you a bath now, I won't let you to the bed this way". _He was still covered in blood, his suit was ruined. _"I'm gonna get you an aspirin, your head and shoulder are going to kill you tomorrow". _She said starting to run the bath and leaving for pills. _"Take your pants off, I won't be long."_

"_As my queen commands" _He said, picking up the bottle of vodka and taking a gulp.

"_Hey, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" _She caught the bottle before he was able to take too much.

"_That's what people do when they are hurt. You should know better, it's your people who invented it, so I'm just following the rules. Give me that bottle!"_

"_I'm Russian, but not an alcoholic, you idiot. And no way I'm gonna let you drink it. Take your clothes off. Now." _She ordered leaving the room and hiding the bottle away from Jim. It's not that he had a drinking problem. But when he was hurt, he could drink himself to death. She returned to the bathroom when he was naked and in the water. She exhaled calmly. She offered him 2 pills and a glass of water that he took without saying a word, relaxing to the feeling of warm water soothing his body. _"Come on, let me help you"_ She said, watching how relaxed he was. She was sure he was about to fall asleep. He leaned forward and let her take care of him again. She took one of his ridiculously expansive shower gels and started to run her soapy fingers on his back.

He didn't say anything, didn't dare to look at her. He was clearly ashamed of state he put himself in. Drunk, injured, fucking angry and then cranky. Sure enough she deserved a better man. What if she realizes it now and leaves him? What will happen to him? To her? Will she be alone, or will she find herself someone else? Someone who truly deserves her? Will she forget about him and get lost in new love? Would she fuck her new boyfriend like she fucked him? Now he was scared and depressed. He knew that he would never get married again, even if she'd be gone for good. He wasn't married before her and didn't wanna be married to someone else. He would suffer from insomnia again, like he suffered before, for almost a decade. He just couldn't shut his brain down. He would probably be back to fucking girls, maybe boys as they were easier to control. The last and only guy he had was Sebby, but Seb was gone and he wasn't sure he wanted him to be back. He had to resuscitate him to get him back, as Seb Moran was dead. Jim killed him 2 years ago, with his own gun. He didn't wanna fall into those memories. It was useless. Everything he had in life was useless, except her. He leaned to her and put his soaking hand on her arm moving her closer. She was about to wash his hair. He loved those rare moments when he made her wash his hair. He found that really sensual and oddly arousing. He felt her lips touching his wet temple. She put those little kisses to keep him awake or to make sure he knows how she feels. He wasn't sure. His manhood was betraying him now. His body responded to her touch in a most provocative way. Soon she would notice his growing erection, he couldn't help, and he didn't want to fight it. His breathing hitched, as her fingers slowly massaged his scalp; he involuntarily curled his toes, the pleasure he was getting was divine. She slowly washed the soap away with warm water and her hands moved to his front. He looked at her for the first time, his eyes full of lust and need. He wanted her to join him in the bath; he wanted to take her right here, never minding their guests. They both would fill the house with their cries and moans as he would make love to her over and over again till she begged him to stop. All that made his dick twitch with desire to be touched. He pleaded his beg almost silently, not sure if she could've heard him. He looked at her again, right before her lips covered his in a passionate kiss. Now he couldn't fight it. He deepened the kiss, moving her forward, wanting her to join him. His wet hands quickly took off her jumper, leaving her in a black tank top. The sight of her boobs right before his eyes made his prick grew even bigger. Fuck, he needed more of her.

"_Please, love, I need you"_ – he begged her to do something while his fingers worked on her jeans. Suddenly she stopped him and moved her hand under water to find his cock. Her wet long fingers gripped his head and he yanked his body back, offering her a better angle to work on him. She started long strokes watching down his face, his eyes were closed and lips were parted. Tiny noses of pleasure he made only increased her strokes. She was ready to do anything he wanted. The hot wave of wetness now covered her velvet walls. His hand covered hers just for a second to readjust her on his dick knuckle. The pleasure clearly intensified as his head leaned forward and his lips captured the swell of her breasts. He quickly let them free, his hands and mouth worked hard pleasing her to the point of screaming. Her hand worked harder on him, squeezing and pumping relentlessly until he felt the knot of pleasure building deep in his spine.

"_Uh, fuck…Jesus Christ! Love don't stop" _He moaned sucking on her nipples. She pushed her free hand into his hair and pulled. The pleasure was consumed by a sudden pain, and then her strokes intensified with a new force. God, he loved this woman! She continued to pull when the moans she extracted from him suddenly stopped and he cried out_ "UH, JESUSFUCK, I'm….I'm coming!" _His dick twitched hard a couple of times in her hand, his whole body shuddered. She continued to slowly caress him until he was too sensitive to touch. His hand covered hers for the second time and they stopped completely. When he opened his eyes, she was still sitting on the edge of the bath, one hand still on his cock, another quickly adjusted her clothes. _"Thank you" _He mumbled sleepy against her lips before covering them in a quick kiss.

"_No need to thank me, Jim. Get out of water, it's getting colder, and go to sleep"_ She said leaving the bathroom. She didn't look at him, just left. He quickly made his way out of bath, dried himself with a towel and left the bathroom hoping to find her in the bed. The bedroom was empty, the bed was untouched. _ "She must be with kids_" He thought, getting in the cold bed and trying to get warmer. It was fucking hard without her lying beside him. He squeezed her pillow, breathing her scent in and trying hard to fall asleep.

She opened kid's room to find three kids peacefully sleeping. Lucy was dead asleep in the next room. She made sure that baby monitors were on and left them all to sleep. She was going back to the bedroom when she saw a teensy bit of light coming from the hall. "_It must be the kitchen" _she thought, running down the stairs. There, in the middle of her kitchen she found Lily sitting at the table and staring into the mug of stone cold coffee.

"_Hey, what's up with you?"- _She asked anxiously.

"_Hey, I can't go back upstairs. Is he alright?" _– Lily frowned.

"_Yeah, someone tried to kill him, luckily that someone's missed. He got a pretty serious cut from the bullet, but I stitched it up so he'll live, don't worry and go to sleep now"_

"_Do you think he was serious about those people tracking you down?"_

"_I think I don't want you to think about it. Look, we're grown-ups and we can deal with it. Well, Jim and his guards can. I simply leave it to them"_

"_Are you two alright? I mean, he was furious, and all that blood, and again, he was furious…."_

"_Yes, I think we are. I helped him to bath and he's probably asleep now."_

"_It's good….Well, at least someone's relationship's working out!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing much. It's just … I didn't expect to see you this way" _She stopped. _"Happy, you know" _She said timidly, her voice dropped.

"_You expected me to be miserable?"_

"_I never truly believed when people said that you were in love with Jim. I simply thought you were trying to get away from Barney and that stupid car crash. I was so angry at you when you ran away from us with him. In Monaco of all places. We all tried to be supportive and help you get better after the crash. Barney was crazy at thought that you might never wake up, he used to come to see you and cry himself to sleep holding your hand. Once Marshall tried to make him feel better and tricked him to the strip club, they ended up having a huge fight; Barney was shouting at Marshall that he would have been in much worse condition if he were in his shoes. He stormed into your room, shouting at you, then crying to make you hear him and finally wake up. I think our hearts broke that night seeing Barney this way." – _Now her eyes were wet, her voice shaking._ "I just don't get it. Why would you do this? He loved you so freaking much. And you just had your pretty girl. Why, M?"_

"_I….I don't know Lil. It's complicated. It really is"_ She didn't know what to say. She didn't wanna break her heart, telling her the whole truth.

"_I'm sure I'll understand. Hey, we used to be best friends. And now you keep everything to yourself, as if we all were made of stone. You know, Barney still loves you. I think he's still waiting for you" _She whispered, afraid that someone could hear them.

"_No, he's not. Trust me. The last time I saw him, his apartment was full of whores. He looked at me deadly, like he wanted me to be burned, to get killed and never get back. I got shot that night, I thought I would die, but I didn't come back to his place. And before that he told me he never wanted to see me again. He threw me out of our house. I barely packed my clothes. I knew he was angry at me being back with Jim, but he literally cursed me, I thought he could injure me'_

"_I know sweetie, he told me all that. He told me he walked into you having sex with Jim."_

"_Yeah, last Christmas"_

"_That's why you missed our reunion party?"_

"_Pretty much yeah. Jim got back all injured, he lost all his people and everything he had. He could barely stand on his feet, but he came all the way down from Bolivia to see me. And the fact the we were broken up and I hadn't seen him for five months. It's just… I couldn't you know. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. One thing led to another, and yeah, we got back together."_

"_So you are in love with him?"_

"_I guess I'm. It's not perfect, but it's us."_

"_And what about Barney? You know you can't just ignore the fact that you have his daughter. I can believe that you suddenly grew cold and fell out of love. But Lana deserves to see her dad."_

"_That's what you think? That I grew cold?"_

"_That's what he told me. That you met Jim and fell for him and left everything behind."_

"_Wow, that's just wow." _– She took a deep breath calming herself_. "I knew Jim for 11 months before we slept together for the first time. I didn't fall for him. He tried to kill me for fuck's sake! Once he tortured me to the point where I begged him to kill me. Gosh, I can't believe Barney told you that, like I was a damn whore who followed a bad guy just because she craved that shit. Me and Barney were falling apart before the crash. He once did something I _…"- Another deep breath_. "I guess he never told you the story how we actually broke up?" _

Lily narrowed her eyes shaking her head. _"Like I said before, he…"_

"_Yeah, I got it. It was right after the St. Valentine's Day. He took me to that beautiful island for a weekend so my mind and my body could finally relax. We didn't do great before that, with Jim's threats and kidnapping and all that. I was a suicidal bomb, ready to explode at any second. So, a weekend in paradise felt like a great idea. And it was great; we were swimming, exploring, sun bathing, making love for the first time in 2 months. Everything was normal again but we had to be back to reality. And that's when Barney decided to go bold. We talked about threesome for a quite some time back then. I never approved that idea, you know that I never share and how jealous I can be. So he decided to push me into that, as being monogamous suddenly felt boring to him. I knew he would cheat on me one day, but I always hoped to never find out." _Lily frowned, clearly she saw him in a different light.

_"It's Barney we are talking about. He hadn't done relationships since he was 24. He fucked almost every girl in New York. So don't make that face. So, back to us. He was waiting for me in some cheap motel in Brooklyn. It was my lunch break. He asked me to put on a dress he bought for me, and meet him there. Once I got there, I saw his car already been parked. So I guessed a quickie. I walked into our room and saw him on the bed, his legs spread before a woman that was sitting on a chair in front of him. He asked me to come in. I sat on the edge of the bed, not quite realizing what was going on. And then he made that woman a sign looking at me. She slowly approached me and she started to kiss me while playing with him. Then I found him kissing me while she was getting me undressed. It all happened so quickly, I wasn't ready, my mind was screaming no, and I felt sick as she started to ride him through his pants. I left them, clearly not wanting to be a part of it. So I moved to the headboard and watched as he slowly fondled her, as he kissed her lips while watching my reaction, waiting for me to join them. I grabbed my bag and found my phone. I tried to look like it didn't matter, although I knew that we were over the second I stepped inside that room. I dialed my ex still looking at Barney and that whore. I told him to meet me at the bar that night. I sounded like I wanted to fuck him, like I would actually do that. I hang up and told them not to stop just because I didn't want to play. I sat in the car and I cried for an hour waiting for him to storm out of that fucking room and follow me and beg me to forgive him. But he didn't. I left in 50 minutes and I knew that he was still with her."_ Lily's face expression was dark; she was shocked to hear that.

_"After that we were together just in public. We didn't talk to each other. When we got home, we didn't kiss, we didn't fuck. All we cared about was Lana. And then this stupid crash happened, and we totally broke apart. Even if he tried to act like nothing happened, it didn't feel the same. I moved out. I flew To London with Lightman. And this whole Jim story happened. When I got back, I told him that I fucked Jim; I even told him that I was sorry as a part of me wanted to make things go back to usual. He was pissed; he didn't wanna talk to me. In three days Jim flew to New York on business and we had a dinner and then fucked again. By that time Barney had already been living with Sophie. Jim told me that he was going to Monte Carlo for the whole summer and asked if I wanted to join him. I came to see Barney, I wanted to apologize, wanted to make it all clear. But when he opened the door and I saw Sophie standing naked in the hallway. That was it for me."_

"_And that's why you went to Monaco"_

"_Yeah, now you know"_

"_M, I'm so sorry, I never knew that"_

"_It's ok. It doesn't matter now" _– she said standing up. It was 1.30 in the morning and she felt really tired. _"The best part is that now I can talk about it and don't feel like crap"_

"_You shouldn't. It wasn't your fault"_

"_I know that sweetie. Now let's go and have some sleep…."_

As she stepped into her bedroom, she saw her husband sleeping on his side. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, he could trick anyone into thinking that he was made of kittens and nutella. She knew exactly what he was made of, and how sick dangerous he was. Maybe the fact that he was nuts made them fit together. She stripped and got under the sheets looking for his body warmth. Spooning him from behind, she rested her palm on his manhood that was growing now to her attention. He chuckled _"Is it just me, or you're getting naughtier and naughtier every day?" _

She chuckled with him, turning him around and setting him on top of her "_You knew how I was before you married me, so don't complain now. Plus, I think we have an unfinished business between us, James darling."_ – She said kissing his neck.

"_I hate to leave my work unfinished."_- He answered, moving his hardening prick against her opening.

"_Go ahead, love"_ – She encouraged.

"_Do you think we'll ever get tired of this?"_ – Jim asked pushing himself inside of her.

"_Uh, shit!"_ she moaned "_I hope not, that's one of million reasons why I love you so, James Moriarty"_

"_Likewise, Marina dear" _- He returned before finding her lips and kissing her till they both couldn't breathe.


	4. Long time no see

Porto Ronco, Switzerland 24.12

M was sitting on a cold chair around the table full of food. Mrs. Stanley was busy prepping their breakfast. Everyone's cheered and seemed at ease. Her morning tea was getting cold; she was holding her mug with two hands, trying to get last bits of warmth from it.

"_Good morning everyone!" _ Jim said, entering the kitchen slowly. He stopped to kiss his wives lips before sitting next to her and looking down at his empty plate. Mrs. Stanley was in a hurry to serve him his breakfast as soon as possible. He always had a substantial breakfast, but later he could easily forget to have lunch or dinner.

"_Hey, Jim" _His presence made her insides warm. In the morning, they laid with their eyes closed not willing to break the moment of peace. His hand was on her lower belly, they chatted about sweet nothings. She didn't want to kill that harmony, but she needed to check on his wound, his pain was back now. Plus they had to finally get up and move downstairs. She removed the plaster from his skin, slowly pressing her fingers on the stitches. Jim hissed. _"Sorry, sorry" _She whispered. The skin around the stitches was red and swollen, but didn't look infected. "_It seems ok." _She concluded. _"Thanks to you, yeah. Pass me those pills again, please."_ He looked down at his shoulder. She quickly put a fresh bandage on him, covering it with plastic wrap so he could take a shower. They brushed their teeth together and got into the shower. They hadn't even started to soap before he grabbed her and pushed against the wall. They giggled and kissed, washing each other, playing with each other's sensitive spots. It was all slowly moving to morning sex, when suddenly the water was cut off and they were standing in a cold shower absolutely shocked. He cursed under his breath and she quickly made her way out of the bathroom, still giggling.

"_How do you feel?" _ Lily asked Jim cautiously.

"_Fine" _He barked. M put a hand on his knee and squeezed it. _"I….err…it's healing" _He added looking up to Lil smiling. M's brow arched at his smile and she laughed. She stood up to pick up her breakfast. She was still nauseous in the mornings and couldn't even look at bacon and eggs. She took Russian cream cheese, added some fresh berries in it. Thanks to Jim, they always had fresh fruits and berries in the fridge, he had them delivered from Italy every morning. Raspberries were her favorite treat. She sat back, ready to enjoy her meal when Sayeed came into the room and handed Jim some papers.

"_Thanks, I'll take care of them later"_ Jim said, placing papers on the table. Everyone in the room stared at Jim like he was an atom bomb, ticking to explode.

"_Hey, Sayeed, eat with us! Come on, have a seat!" _M pulled him to sit down.

"_Darling, he's already eaten. Right, Sayeed?" _He looked at his gunman intently. Sayeed nodded and smiled to her leaving the room.

"_Wait!" _ She said catching him in the hallway. _"What's going on between you two?"_

"_Nothing_" He looked down at his feet.

"_Oh, come on. He wouldn't banish you without a reason. What was in those files, tell me?" _She insisted.

"_He's angry at me, because I didn't look after you yesterday. And there's a bunch of bashers strolling around. Jim tried to follow them up yesterday, but we got caught, and well…"_

"_Yeah, I know that he was injured, did you get hurt as well? How's Tom?"_

"_Tom's got two bullets, but we pulled them out in time. I got a cut, like Jim. But others weren't as lucky."_

"_What are you saying?" _ She didn't wanna hear that, she already knew something very bad happened_._

"_I'm saying two of his guys were killed. Raw recruits, their first case. M, I'm sorry, I have to go." _

"_Sure, please, be careful!" _M said watching him leave the house.

She returned to the kitchen absolutely lost and scared. She took a look at her husband, who was shot. Fuck, they could've killed him. He was right, it was too freaking dangerous to go outside. And what about their kids, and Lily and Marshall? How would she explain it to them? They needed to be safe, they needed to find a safe place and wait till his army of guards would take care of these killers. She couldn't believe that he could be dead now. Fuck, that's sick.

"_What did you just say?" _ Jim turned to ask her. Now everyone was looking at her.

"_What? Sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud."_

"_Is everything ok?" _ He asked quietly, stroking her back.

"_Why don't we go somewhere, huh?" _ Now she couldn't believe the words she was saying, what the fuck?_ "Let's just go somewhere and have fun, alright? You guys wanted to see the country. We could go and see Genève. Or, and I like that idea better, we could fly to Umbria. It's a place in Italy, Lil you would love it"_ She knew Lil's obsession with Italy._ "We have a house in Italy, in a very beautiful place and it won't take us long to get there, since we are in Italian part of Switzerland. And we could have Christmas there; I would call Christina and her husband. I'm sure they will join us in a heart bit. So, what do you think, m?"_

"_Well, that sounds good enough for me!" _Marshall answered in disbelieve. Lily nodded to his statement. The fact that they could just sit on a plane and fly to any place they wanted was surreal.

"_M, dear, are you sure that's what you want?"_ Jim asked arching his brows at her. She knew what he meant. The trip to their Swiss home was terrible, she was sick the whole flight and cursed the idea of going someplace else till her due date. But now it seemed that they didn't have much choice. She had to make her family safe again, she certainly didn't want to face those sick bastards and deal with consequences.

"_I'm. I'm absolutely sure_" She answered taking his face in her palms and kissing him softly. _"I should go and pack."_

"_Get back_" Jim said harshly. "_Get back here and eat your breakfast first, I don't want you to fall unconscious because of anemia_." She sat back blushing. _"I'll be in my office, Mrs. Stanley, please come with me; I'll tell you what needs to be packed. _He left the kitchen; Mrs. Stanley was following him up.

In two hours they were all good and ready to go. Lily and Marshall were waiting outside; kids were too excited and couldn't sit still so now they were busy playing outside and their parents were watching them carefully. M was in the bedroom, packing the last garments up, when Jim entered the room.

"_Are you ready?" _His tone was still harsh.

"_Yeah, just gimme one minute. Do you need your cardigans to take along?" _ She asked picking up his yellow cardigan from the chair.

"_No, Mrs. Stanley packed all the clothes I might need. Leave it here." _He said approaching her and placing a hand on her belly_. "Do you really think it's a good idea?_ _I seriously doubt your motives. And we should be careful due to your pregnancy, I don't wanna risk it, going on a holiday we both don't need. What if something bad happens? We won't be able to act promptly as your doctors are here. Should we really take that risk?"_

"_Jim, my motives are clear. We should change the scenery; I got sick of being locked in here. We all should unwind a little bit. And I feel fine, of course the flight's gonna be a pain in the ass, but it's only half an hour. I'll be ok." _ She said calming herself and caressing her belly. _"Don't worry about us that much. I'm four weeks pregnant, not dying for fuck's sake."_

"_I know. It's just you and our baby are my high priorities right now. I don't want something bad to happen to you two. Actually, the only thought of it makes me wanna smash things and I don't think I can…"_

"_Hey, don't be ridiculous. And by the way, Lana should be on your high priorities list too, you know. If you want us to be a family." _She said zipping the suitcase._ "That reminds me, do you leave anyone here to take care of those bashers you're talking about yesterday?"_

"_Oh right, yes. It shouldn't be your concern, but I hope they will be taken care of by the time we are going to be back." _Jim answered, looking down at her and realizing now her true motive to leave that place as soon as possible.

"_Great. Should we go then?" _

"_Lead the way, my queen." _Jim said, taking her suitcase and following her downstairs.

By the time they arrived at the airport, Marshal and Lily were already making themselves comfortable in the jet. Jim's Gulfstream g650 was moderated last year; he redesigned the place, making the bedroom in the end of the plane that was now full of kids and their laughter. They proceeded to their sits and waited for the takeoff clearance. M seemed nervous, anticipating her sickness and looking for a place to hide during the flight. Jim's taken a sit in front of her, eyeing her every 5 seconds. Finally he grabbed Lana in his arms and put her on his lap. "_That would distract him when I sneak into the bathroom." _She thought. It seemed like she assumed right telling that the flight would be difficult. She felt sick when plane climbed on a course. Jim was busy questioning Lana the different types of clouds she knew, Lily and Marshall were busy enjoying the champagne the flight attendant poured them before the takeoff, Sayeed and guys were busy browsing the web; Mrs. Stanley and Lucy chatted and didn't seem to notice a thing. So M sneaked unnoticed to the bathroom, and it took 15 minutes for Jim to realize that she was away. He found her on her knees in the bathroom; her head was resting against the shelves, eyes closed. She vomited nonstop within 10 minutes and now she was clanked, tired and sleepy. He helped her to the bed; she laid her head on the pillows and grabbed his hand silently begging not to leave her alone. Jim settled down on the bed, making himself comfortable around her and laying a hand on her belly. They stayed like that for the rest of the flight. She made noises of discomfort when the plane was getting in the air pockets or when they were landing. Her stomach was unsettled when the engines stopped and the flight attendant came in to say that the fight was over and that they were expected to the cars. Jim and M took the first one, M laid her head on his knees and tried to sleep while Jim was stroking her hair, and Sayeed was showing their driver the road. The rest of the group settled in two other Escalades and joined the first car, following their way.

As they arrived home, they all felt that it was considerably warmer in here. The air was fresh, but it wasn't cold. M immediately headed to their bedroom; the driver was following her with her suitcase. Jim offered their guests a tour, showing them the renovated rooms and telling the history of this place. This house was considerably bigger than the Swiss one; rooms were wider and everything looked antique and posh. Every piece of furniture remained untouched; the light was coming through big windows covered with vintage blinds. The garden was huge; it opened a great hillside view. Everything looked classic, even the small swimming poll was decorated with antique tiles. Jim loved this place, he loved to come here in the fall, he loved to stay outside and smoke, enjoying the view and peace of this place. Soon the tour was over and he suggested that they all should head to rest a bit before the evening. Jim needed to check on his guys and join M upstairs.

M was now lying in their bed staring blankly at the 19th century ceiling. Her mind was wandering and she couldn't stop worrying that those bastards could find them here. She was drifting to sleep when she heard the door open and saw Jim coming in. His face was disturbed; he couldn't deal with how angry he was and how much he wanted to be in a different place right now.

"_Did you call Christina?"_ He asked instead of letting her know the updates he just got from Switzerland.

"_Yeah, she's coming. Hey, come here, Jim. Get undressed and join me."_ She said sleepy.

"_In a minute, love." _He headed to the bathroom, sluicing his face with warm water and breathed. He needed to calm down. His phone rang and he rushed into his pocket hoping M didn't hear it ring.

She heard his phone ringing in the bathroom; she rolled herself on the side and listened to him speak. He was raging, she could say, his tone was hard and very angry. She couldn't help but panicked. What if it wasn't enough and they had to hide even further? _"I don't care the state he's in, wake him up and keep interrogating. I need names of two others by the evening! Don't make me send Sayeed there. Do your fucking job, you moron!" _Now he seemed to hang up, she heard the water running again. In 5 minutes he joined her in bed.

"_Aahhh, it feels so fucking great to have a proper shower and nice clean sheets to wrap into! Now, come here."_ He said pulling her closer to him until her body was partly underneath him._ "I'm so freaking tired. Do you mind if we sleep for a bit?" _He closed his eyes in pleasure.

"_Jim, what's going on in Switzerland?"_ She asked cautiously, afraid that he could snap. His eyes flew open.

"_Why do you fucking care? We flew here like you wanted. Leave that mess to me. Now, be a dove and close your eyes so daddy can sleep a little." _His grip on her sides tightened.

"_Don't give me this crap, Jim! I deserve to know!"_ She pleaded.

"_They caught the first one, they are working on him now. If I'm lucky, I get names and locations of others by the evening. If I'm not, well, if I'm not I would be very angry at those useless morons I left there. Would you be a dove now and let me sleep?" _His eyes closed again.

"_Sure, James." _M's lips found his and she kissed him tenderly. They both were dead asleep in a minute.

The evening came and M walked down the stairs to find the kitchen full of people. She never saw this place so crowded. She wore the same thing she did on the road. A Puma's grey animal print sweatshirt and matching pants. She felt comfortable in a soft-touch cotton material. Jim was still asleep in their bed; she didn't want to disturb him. She walked into the kitchen and instantly asked if she could help. They all felt cozy and easy being with each other. None of them really felt distant anymore. They laughed and fooled around, prepping the food. Everyone got involved. M was cutting veggies and talking to Marshall who was clearly drunk after two glasses of wine they decided to open. He was telling her the story Ted and his wife got into in their honeymoon, when the kitchen door suddenly flew open and Sayeed got in.

"_M, there is a man in the hallway. He says he has something for you"_ Sayeed said eyeing Lucy and what she was doing.

"_Oh the man in the hallway wants to see ya alright_" Marshall's brows arched and stayed in that place way too long.

"_Yeaaaaah, stay away from wine, baby"_ She told him, leaving the kitchen with Sayeed.

M saw an Italian looking man standing by her door shyly. He was holding two really big black boxes in his hands. His eyes lit up when he saw her, like she was a saint, well sort of.

"_Seniora Moriarty, I have this for you, this man say no to see you, but I need you to sign on these now, so I can give you your things"_ He gave her delivery conformation papers and she saw where the boxes came from.

"_I didn't order these things, how did you know I'd be here tonight?" _She asked him in Italian.

"_They asked me to deliver these to your place this morning, seniora. I have no idea what's in it. Just sign the papers so I can go, please."_ The man looked uncomfortable, and it made her scared. The address on the papers was Dolce & Gabbana office in Milano. She knew it because she was a frequent guest there; she knew a PR agent herself.

"_Could you wait a sec? I've got a phone call to make." _She said running up the stairs to find her phone.

"_Lucia, hey. How are you doing? Great, me too. Listen, I've got a man at my door saying he has a parcel from you, dear. Did you send anyone? It all seems odd, because I didn't order anything, and it has your office address on it, not a boutique one." _M was confused, really confused. With everything that was going on, she saw danger in every stranger. "_Oh god, really? When? Oh, that explains it, thank you dear. Merry Christmas. Yeah, me too, bye."_

She signed the papers, took boxes from the poor man and tipped him well.

"_Oh, grazie seniora Moriarty. Happy holidays." _He said leaving.

"_Yeah, happy holidays to you too." _M said closing the door.

She placed the boxes in their bedroom, just on the edge of the bed so Jim could find them when he woke up. She left a note on top saying _"It's really beautiful, my darling, thank you. Love – MM"_ The top box was a lace-trimmed stretch-silk satin dress in black color for her. And the second was a beautiful black suit aimed for him. Jim phoned Lucia in the morning ordering these pieces to be delivered here. It was perfect; he knew how she loved to be dressed in Dolce when they were in Italy. His little surprises would never get old.

She returned to the kitchen and continued on salads, while everyone was chatting and busy cooking. Another doorbell rang. Sayeed exhaled tiredly and went to see who that was.

"_M, it's for you, again!" _He shouted from the hall.

"_I'm coming" S_he hurried.

There, in the doorway she saw her oldest friend standing with her beautiful tall husband.

"_Oh, God, M! You look so skinny; he doesn't feed you at all, does he? Look at you!"_ Christina jabbered in Russian.

_"Yeah, it's nice to see you too."_ She hugged her friend closely. They haven't seen each other in months.

_"Hello, M. How are you?"_ Ricardo said with his strong accent. He bent down to hug her.

_"Hi, Rico. I'm great. Whoops, I forgot how tall you are!"_

_"Hey, he's taken!"_ Christina put her hands on his shoulders. _"Where's your lover boy?"_ She asked looking around.

_"He's asleep. Don't worry you'll get a hug from him tonight. Let's go to the kitchen. We're finishing the cooking, you're right on time."_ M said, taking Christina's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

M introduced Rico to Marshall and Lily. They knew Christina from the time she visited her in New York. Christina joined the cooking team, while guys were sitting next to them, watching them and making them all laugh.

"_Hey, you can speak to Rico in Italian. That's not fair."_ Marshall looked at M accusingly, mocking her.

"_Mmm, you don't know the best part yet. I can talk to Sayeed in French."_ She winked at him, laughing.

"_We can talk in Russian" _Christina cocked her head_. "It's the most beautiful language, everyone should learn it."_

"_And it's one of the most difficult ones to learn_" Jim answered entering the overcrowded kitchen and hugging Christina while winking at his wife. He saw the note.

"_I can't believe that it stops you from learning it."_ Christina said mockingly. She knew how he was and what buttons to push.

"_It doesn't, I just don't see the point. M speaks perfect English. We don't need another language to express what we need to say." _Jim said, shaking Rico's hand.

_"Well, if it's not enough you can always talk to each other in body language or language of love how we Italians like to call it."_ Ricardo said kissing his wife. _"See, I don't need to learn Russian to let her know how I feel."_

"_Where's your jacket?"_ M asked Jim, whispering in his ear.

"_I left it on the bed. You might need it; you'll get cold outside in that thin dress" _He answered turning his head and covering her mouth in a tender kiss.

"_Aw stop it, love birds. You're making me blush" _Christina said laughing.

"_Ok, I think gentlemen should leave you ladies to yourself for a while. We'll be on the terrace, enjoying whiskey and cigars." _Jim said taking every guy away with him.

"_The dinner will be served in 20 minutes; I'll change and see you outside, love." _M pulled him close and stole another kiss.

Christina helped Mrs. Stanley and Lucy to serve. She didn't need to change as she was wearing a really beautiful tight mini dress and heels. Lily and M, on the other hand, were busy dressing up and putting some make up on. Lily has chosen a turquoise midi dress with a drop back. She put her hair in a bum and put her gold heels on. When she was ready, she knocked on M and Jim's bedroom door to check on her friend. M opened the door in her corset and panties. She was visibly shaking.

"_What? Why aren't you ready_?" Lily said, her eyes fell on the black box resting on the bed.

"_He bought me that dress. This morning, when we were in Porto Ronco. He called my friend in Dolce's office and he had it delivered an hour ago."_ M looked at the dress, she wanted to cry.

"_That's a really beautiful dress, M. You're lucky he know you this well. God, it's real silk!" _She exclaimed. _"What are you waiting for? Get in on!_" She noticed M's eyes being wet and scolded_. "M, if you don't put this freaking dress on, I'll….."_

"_Ok, ok_" She answered, laughing. She wanted to say that it was all too much, that her heart was aching now with everything Jim was doing to her and their baby. But she let it to herself. She bit her lip and got dressed.

Ricardo was talking politics, as he was sitting in a male company on the beautiful terrace that belonged to a man sitting in front of him. Jim Moriarty himself was sitting in the company of four different men, finding the situation quite nice. He relaxed and talked himself into the debate about Italian new government and a new wave of protests. Tom and Sayeed sat quietly mostly awed at how different Jim could be. Jim was enjoying the conversation, finally finding himself a save space. He didn't pay much attention to the girls who was serving food and strolling between them. He poured himself a good dose of Jameson and enjoyed its taste on his tongue. He was laughing at Marshall's little comments during his and Rico's contradiction. He really found that man hilarious, stupid, but hilarious. When Marshall's comments grew to a story, Jim turned his head to look around and he saw her. His beautiful wife was approaching them in that crazy dress. She put his jacket on her shoulders and black heels. Her hair was wavy; she put them on one side. Her eyes were smoky brown, her lips were nude. "_Just the way I love them_" He thought to himself. She approached and he pulled her by her hand, impatient to kiss her. She sat perfectly on his lap and moved her nose to his hair; her lips were touching his ear. She murmured "_thank you_" so only he could hear.

"_Wow, M, you look fantastic!"_ Rico was the first one to comment.

"_Thanks, sweetie."_

"_Yeah, M, I think you outdid yourself"_ Marshall agreed.

"_Aw, that's really sweet of you" _

As everything was ready, food was served, candles lit up, little peonies were set on the table and all guests finally sat down, Jim let his wife off his lap and positioned himself at the head of the table. He stood up to say a toast, thanking his guests to come with visit, thanking girls for the deliciously looking food and his wife for making that all really happen. Everyone raised their glasses while listening to Jim speak. The Christmas Eve's dinner started. Everyone was engaged in little conversations, as they found the mutual topics and soon the air was filled with laughter and load voices. Kids were busy eating and playing separately from adults. M and Lily though were looking carefully after them.

"_Sweetie, are you not going to drink at all?" _Lily asked looking at M's full glass of wine.

"_I took a sip after Jim's speech. I just don't feel like drinking right now." _M explained coyly_._

"_You don't feel like drinking? That's new. Is there something you two hiding from us?" _Christina laughed looking at Jim and M's reaction. The couple shared a look and Jim finally said:

"_You see, Christina dear, I don't like when my wife gets drunk in public. Plus, she's a host and it wouldn't be appropriate to get wasted in front of her guests_." He said placing his hand on M's.

"_Oh, drop it. We used to get drunk every holiday back in New York. We didn't get shit faced, but still…M, you didn't drink on the plane neither, nor on our first dinner." _Lily said cautiously.

"_And now what? You think I'm pregnant?" _ M anticipated girl's silent question.

"_Well, are you?"_ Christina finally asked.

"_No, she's not. Another baby is the last thing on our minds right now." _Jim replied still holding a little hand in his. He wanted to say that it wasn't anyone's business if she were, but didn't want to ruin the evening.

"_Good, taking into account your occupation and way of life, I don't think you need a child that much" _Lily said looking at Jim intently.

"_What do you mean his occupation? Jim's a businessman, and as I heard they are allowed to have kids. And his way of life certainly needs an heir one day."_ Christina supported.

"_Yeah right, a businessman. If he's a businessman, than I'm a Russian ballet dancer. I think Lil's right; the world doesn't need another James Moriarty." _Everyone shut up at Marshall's remark

"_I don't get it; you told me Jim was a businessman?" _Christina broke the silence first.

"_I'm, Christina dear. You see, right now I'm working on a huge deal with an oil company. I would be happy to talk the details with you, Marshall, but I don't want to bore other guests. And concerning the baby, it's none of your business if M and I will someday decide to have a child. But now, I can assure you, my wife's not pregnant. So now we are clear, can we move on to another topic?"_ Jim said slightly irritated.

"_I'm sorry; I certainly think that Marshall didn't mean it in that way. It's just, I remembered our holidays together, Slapsgiving, Christmas, New Year. When we were younger, we used to get wasted every week-end closing down the McLarens." _Lily told wistfully.

"_Slapsgiving? What's that?" _Rico asked looking confused.

"_Well. It's a traditional American holiday when you gather around with your closest friends and family and thank God or each other for whatever you are thankful for. And when the official part is over, you slap one of your friends as hard as you can. Simply it's Thanksgiving, but we upgraded it to the whole new level_." Lily smiled to M. She couldn't help but think of Barney that second, and his whereabouts.

_"Ah, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving here. We don't see any point in it."_ Rico answered and Christina nodded.

_"Mate, you don't see the point in Thanksgiving? It's the greatest holiday and tradition in America. Not to mention food."_

Marshall got lost in that topic, describing the importance of that holiday and the miracles his wife and mother do in the kitchen those days. Clearly he was mad about Slapsgiving. The evening went smoothly from now on. Even Jim felt finally at ease. They talked and laughed till midnight. Lucy put kids to bed and began to clear the table, when M stopped her and sent her to sleep. Marshall and Lily went to sleep too, high after two bottles of wine they shared. Jim hailed a taxi for Christina and Rico and soon they were gone too. M found herself alone in the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She wasn't tired and didn't want to go to bed yet. Jim was away talking to his guys, getting updates from Switzerland. She started to make herself a tea, and turned a kettle on. Jim walked into her, placing his hands on her from behind and putting his chin on her shoulder. She quickly swiped her tears away and placed her hands on his.

"_What's wrong with my kitten?"_ He asked turning her around.

"_Nothing_." She said into his shoulder. _"I think I'm still sick worried about you, and us. Did you get any good news?"_

"_Not yet. Why don't we go the bedroom now, you need to rest, love"_ He pulled her towards the door.

"_No, I don't want to sleep yet. You go and I'll join you in an hour"_

"_I don't want you sitting here alone and crying. Let's go."_ He insisted.

"_Entertain me then"_ She playfully wrapped her hands on his ass and pulled him closer.

"_My kitten wants to play?" _He murmured against her lips before kissing her and pressing her body against the wall.

"_I'm dying of boredom" _She said breaking the kiss and gulping for air.

"_You are playing a dangerous game, my dear, you can get burnt in the end" _He whispered against her skin, covering her neck with wet kisses and bites, and slowly raising the hem of her dress to her hips. She found his lips again and kissed him hard biting his swollen lips and moaning into his mouth.

"_Oh, I really hope you'll make me burn." _She said when his face dropped to her bare stomach and his mouth covered her skin in kisses, making his way down. She pulled him closer by putting her leg on his shoulder and let him nuzzle her scent in. His fingers slowly put her lacy strings off her and she felt his tongue, hot and quick around her clit. He worked on her mercilessly, sucking it into his mouth and making her squirm in his hands. He didn't undress her, her dress was still resting on her belly, and she had to hold it there so it won't fall on Jim's face. He stashed her panties into his pocket when she closed her eyes and opened his trousers, stroking his hardening prick and making sweet noises against her wet pussy.

"_Jim, don't tease me. I want it now!"_ She whined. But when he left her comment unnoticed, she let her nails into his hair and pulled his head up to her face_. "Fuck me know, or nothing will stop me from having my way with you right here." _Her hands found his cock and she pumped him a couple of times while kissing him hard, tasting herself on his lips.

"_Oh, it's so sweet when you think that you're in charge"_ He said laughing and putting his dick back into his pants. He zipped his trousers and smiled at her. _"I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom, my kitten, if you want to finish what you've started_." He winked at her, leaving her absolutely astonished and closing the door behind him.


	5. Italian delight

Umbria, Italy 25.12

M found herself in a dark basement room filled with people she knew from college. They were talking to her in Russian, everyone wanted to know how's she's been and how she got back to her life. Life after James Moriarty. She was back to Moscow now. Everything she knew was gone, she wasn't pregnant anymore. She felt chills running down her spine thinking about her lost baby. The man she once loved betrayed her and she was here. She smiled to people who used to be her mates and left the room to the dark summer alley. She was trying to find her way to the metro station but she didn't know where to go. She saw people in the distance and decided to follow them hoping she would be home soon. Suddenly she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and when she looked around she found herself alone on a dark road coming through the football field. She answered the call, it was her mother. M promised to get home as soon as possible. All she needed to do is find the nearest metro station and she'd be home in an hour. She ended the call and turned her head passing by a man in his hoody. She couldn't see his face and felt scared so she sped up her steps. She felt his presence by her skin and turned her head to see his face when he suddenly turned to the gloomy light and hit her head. She cried for help but couldn't hear her voice. She felt sorry she wouldn't see her mum anymore and fell into darkness.

She woke up with a cry. She was surrounded by the vintage looking furniture; the drapes were closed so she couldn't tell what time it was. She found her phone resting on the bedside table and checked the time. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon, she turned around but her bed was cold and empty. Her head fell back on the pillows and she trembled, partly because she was cold, partly because of her dream. She hated to wake up from her nightmares alone. With Jim sleeping by her side, she always felt safe, all she needed to do is place her head on his chest and fall back asleep assured that nothing's going to hurt her in her sleep. The reality slowly kicked in in her system, and now she knew where she was, she knew that she was still pregnant and she knew for sure that she wasn't going back to her mother land. The only mystery remained was the fact that Jim's gone and she had absolutely no idea where he was. Last night they made love till the sunrise, she cupped his face and placed him in front of her, closing her eyes, that's when she last saw him. M got on her feet and opened the window letting the light come through and warm her naked skin. She noticed a box on her dressing table, with a note. She quickly grabbed a note, his handwriting.

"_Love, as much as I want to be with you this glorious morning, I have to be somewhere else. Unfortunately my enemies can't wait, so I'm off to Porto Ronco. I'll be back soon, don't panic. I left my best guards with you, so behave. You will find your Christmas present in a box, I'm sorry I'm not there to put it on you myself. I bet it looks splendid on your naked body. With love, - JM"_

She opened the box and found a stunning emerald and pearl shape diamond necklace from Chopard. She looked at it with admiration for a good minute not knowing what to do. Her mind instantly took her to the beautiful emerald ring she bought herself the first summer they spent together in Monte Carlo. They were not dating back then, just occasionally slept together. She took him for a ride that night, determined to show him the real fun. They started with casino, and ended up dancing their feet off at the shabby night club outside the town. She made a quick stop at Cartier, spending all her gambling gain on the stunning emerald ring. Later he had to buy her drinks because she was skint. Those memories made her heart warm and she smirked. Even though they screwed a lot of things up she couldn't fight the way he made her feel.

Lily and Marshall had a beautiful breakfast enjoying the stunning hillside view and the glorious warm air. They were still a little hangover; kid's laughter was a bit too much for them. They both shared the feeling that they wanted to stay here forever. They couldn't resist the memories from their Rome trip they took when Marshall was offered the judge job. They spent a delicious time, enjoying the food and each other liberally. It was all gone and seemed like it was forever since they enjoyed their selves that much. M joined them on the terrace with a glass of juice and some fruits.

"_Are you on cleanse?" _Lily asked, frowning.

"_Yeah, you can say so." _M smirked in response_." So, what are our plans today? I gotta say there's not much to see, except for the nature. The hills and vineyards are all we got here. Mmm, there is a family restaurant down the road; it's about 10 minutes away from here. We like to order pasta and deserts from there. Or we could always go and see Milano. It's up to you." _She rested comfy leaning back in armchair and eating peaches.

"_I don't know how about you Marshall, but I could use a peaceful time here" _Lily leaned closer to her hubby and put a head on his shoulder.

"_I'll allow it" _He laughed._ "I like the idea of family restaurant, fancy lunch there?" _He asked and girls nodded.

"_Great, I'll go get kids and we can go exploring." _M said, stretching herself.

"_Wait, where's Moriarty?" _Marshall asked.

"_He had to go back to Switzerland, but he promised to be back soon." _M smiled.

"_How soon?" _He added thoughtfully.

"_Honestly, I've no idea." _M said entering the house and looking for the kids.

In thirty minutes they were good to go. M tried to reach Jim's phone, but he didn't answer. They had to take Tom and Sayeed with them, to avoid the confrontation they had two days ago. It all seemed like a hike to her American friends. Kids were running before them, and boys were five steps behind. They visited the nearest vine farm and strolled between the vineyards chasing down the kids and having fun. The owner gave them a long lecture on local wines, pointing out the differences in French and Italian kinds. None of them knew oats in wine, so they ended up buying two bottles and leaving. Later they ended up having a delightful lunch at that restaurant M told them earlier about. She ordered for them in Italian as none of the staff spoke any English. Basically the lunch was divine, they settled outside, under the grape-vine, where the sun was coming through the leaves and dancing playfully on their skins. That's when she got her first call from Jim. She was full from food and sleepy and high on fresh hillside air. She startled at the buzzing sound and it took her some time to realize how her phone worked.

"_Hey, it's me. How are you?" _Jim's voice was worried.

"_Hey, darling, I'm so good" _She said standing up and leaving to speak in private. Lily grimaced.

"_Are you drunk?" _Jim shouted at her.

"_Hey, chill, I'm not. We're at Antonio's having the best meal ever. I think I ate too much." _She said feeling sick._ "Where are you? When are you going to be back?"_

"_I'm at the airport. Just landed on Italian soil, I'll be with you in an hour, I guess."_ He sounded more relaxed knowing his wife wasn't drunk or high_. "Did you take boys with you?"_

And then she heard the gunshot and Jim's string of expletives. She could hear that he dropped his phone and after that it was all like a blur. The connection's died and she stood there staring at her phone and feeling her eyes instantly filling with tears and the pain building deep inside her stomach. She cried out, feeling her knees go weak. It was a weak cry of pain, the call for help she didn't really need. Lily and Marshall were by her side in a second but couldn't keep her stay on her feet.

"_He was shot, he's dying" _She cried out and grabbed Sayeed's arm pulling him close. _"He's in Italy. Get a car, we're going! Now!"_

"_M , I don't think …" _Sayeed didn't want to take her there, considering her state and possible situation Jim got himself into.

"_Shut the fuck up and get the car. Tom, take them back home and stay there, ok?"_

They all were leaving the restaurant, when Sayeed's phone rang. The blocked number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Sayeed, it's me. You have a job, three people. Take a car and drive to the airport. You need to cover up. The one that was lost in Switzerland, he was waiting for me here. He shot my driver and a bodyguard. Get rid of their bodies.__You will find them in the plane. Get here, now" _Jim ordered.

"_I got it boss. Just for the record M's coming up with me. She's got a panic attack. Well sort…" _His words were cut off by Jim's roar.

"_No, I'm driving home. Tell her to wait for me there. Don't let here near here, do you hear me?"_

"_Yes, boss. I'm on my way" _Sayeed got into the car and yelled_ "He told you to wait for him at home, he's driving back. He's alright."_

The next hour was a fright. M couldn't find a place to rest, her body was shaking severely. She couldn't wait to see him and make sure he's fine. By the time Jim opened the door, she looked like a ball made of nerves. He entered the living room and looked at her lovingly.

"_God, I hate you so much right now." _She said hugging him so close he couldn't breathe.

"_Hey, why so much drama? I'm safe and sound. Hey, Marshall, hey Lil. How did you like the Antonio's?" _He acted like nothing happened.

"_It was great despite the fact we thought you were dying."_ Marshall laughed shaking his hand.

"_Nonsense."_ He turned back to M._ "What's for the dinner?"_

It took her two hours to get back to normal. Even the fact that Moriarty was standing in front of her didn't make it better. He stroked her back and kissed her cheeks while she cried. He knew she was sensitive, but that was too much for him. He harshly forced her to stop whining and take a shower. And only then, standing in a warm shower she realized that it was all over. Her nightmare was gone, as the last assassin was destroyed. She didn't care the way Jim got them all killed, the important thing was they were save again. She left the shower, and walked into their bedroom naked. She finally got to open her suitcase and found the bright red midi dress with magnolia print from Westwood. She knew how good they both looked in Westwood, so she put it on quickly and accessorized it with nude heels and gold massive bracelets. She put her mascara and red lipstick on, and made her hair into a tight bun. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she left the bedroom ready for some celebration.

Jim was opening the champagne, when she came in. They were celebrating Christmas in their small company of four. She noticed that everyone' outfits changed, Jim wore his Westwood suit and Lily changed into crème mini dress, even Marshall looked sharp in a suit. They all raised their glasses and cheered. The dinner went smoothly. They felt even more comfortable than the last night. After the dinner they all moved to the cozy home theater. There were no windows in that room, but a huge screen and big red settee, well and a fireplace that was now on. Jim made himself comfortable lying on the rug in front of the screen and holding his wife closely to his chest. They've chosen the Roman Holidays with Audrey Hepburn. Lily loved this film, M was happy to see anything as long as Jim was around. Marshall as always was quickly drifting to sleep. In an hour Jim stood up and approached the bar, his wife followed.

"_Hey, what are you doing?" _She placed her arms around his body hugging him from behind.

"_They need to be shaken up a little bit." _Jim whispered adding little pills to their guests' cocktails, amphetamines.

"_You son of a bitch, stop that now!" M _exclaimed and he had to hush her.

"_Hey, you had your fun with them, now let me have mine. It won't hurt them, I promise, your little friends will live._" He answered chuckling_. "They won't even remember it tomorrow." _He stirred the drinks with his forefinger and then licked it._ "Mmm... now, why don't you go and change into something more fun?"_

"_What did you just say to me?" _She arched her brows.

"_I adore you in Westwood, honey. But I want to see your beautiful legs without taking all your clothes off." _Moriarty giggled. In ten minutes she returned in a mini dress made of black and dark navy feathers. Her back was naked.

"_Mmm that's what I was talking about. Now let's have some fun."_ He took the drinks and offered them to a sleepy couple. In something like fifteen minutes M watched her friends transferring from sleepy whiney mess to a giggling mess. Jim quickly joined the giggling team. He turned on the music and set Lily up to dance, while the film was still going on without a sound. The songs changed but nothing changed with them. They cried out something stupid and then laughed. Lily was swaying her hips to the music. Jim watched her closely, then turned to his wife and said:

"_Dance, I want to see you dance for me"_

Lily heard Jim's ask and pulled M to her, twisting her and making the girl dance. Soon they both were lost in music and didn't care if they were watched. Jim leaned back on the rug and watched his wife swaying her hips and enjoying herself. She felt sexy, she felt free again, and he fucking loved that in her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to make her his, he wanted her to want him. Even though they were married there were times when he felt she needed something more, like he wasn't enough for her, wasn't good enough to be with her. The high was soon off and another couple excused themselves to sleep. Jim was still on the floor watching his girl move in tact of music. She noticed that her friends were gone and turned around.

"_I don't think I remember letting you stop, M dear."_ Jim said winking at her. _"Keep moving"_

"_That's what you like? Watching your puppets dance for you?" _She slowed her rhythm.

"_I wouldn't consider you as a puppet, but still, yeah. That's what I love." _He grinned.

"_Too hard to control?" _She let her hair loose, and turned her back on him, slowly swaying her ass to the music.

"_I'll always find ways to control you, you know it." _He said licking his lips.

"_I guess you will. But there's always one thing you won't be able to control." _She smiled, slowly turning her head to one side meeting his gaze. His face fell. Her arms were above her head and now one of them fell to her shoulder. She caressed her skin with her fingers. _"I can keep dancing and satisfying your needs, but I won't you let you in my heart."_ M smiled again._ Isn't it hurtful? Not being able to make me fall for you?"_

"_It's isn't. I've already made you do this." _He couldn't help his heart break a little by her words, even though he knew she was only playing with him._ "Haven't I told you how beautiful your back looks with fireplace lighting? I love it."_

"_Can I make my daddy love it even more?" _She said, untying her dress from the back of her neck, and letting it fall to her hips. She hasn't turned around yet; her naked back was all he could see.

"_I don't think it's even possible." _He said in admiration.

"_And what if I told you I forgot to wear any underwear tonight?" _Her fingers were back to her shoulders. She knew how much he would want to play with her skin right now. She let her dress fall to her heels by swaying her hips just a bit harder. Now she was standing absolutely naked; her skin was glowing with a fireplace light dance and pictures from the DVD projector. She turned around and slowly approached him, watching him staring at her._ "Do you like what you see?"_

Jim was lost for words. Maybe for the first time in his life he didn't find words to describe how he felt in that exact moment. He wanted to straddle her, he wanted to make her say that it was just a play and she was in love with him. But what if everything they had was a lie; could she be that good in lying to him for almost three years? She was distracting him with her glorious nudity and he found it difficult to think when she was standing over his body and holding him down just by her stare. "_You think you can handle this play?"_

"_What play_?" She asked sincerely, sitting on his junk and smiling like a predator.

He gripped her sides and rolled them both so he was on top._ "Do play naïve, if you like. You know how I like my women. I like them bad but controllable." _He said planting harsh kisses on her neck, he didn't care bruising her, he wanted her to wear his marks of love.

"_You mean your imaginary women, or those sluts you had before me? I bet they couldn't make you hot like I can." _She answered scratching his back through his shirt asking for more.

He chuckled into her skin before capturing her lips in fierce kiss. They both kept their eyes open and looked deep in each other_. "Well, some of them could."_

"_Of course you paid them well to make you believe that. Or Irene Adler beat you into thinking so?" _She hated when he made her jealous, so she had to fight back.

"_Irene wasn't as bad as you think. She knew how to make a man squirm with desire for her, the talent one can only be born with." _He continued their battle. He knew how she hated Irene, and the fact that they were involved, even if it was an ancient history.

She rolled them again and started to unbutton his shirt while kissing his neck, and trailing her tongue in circles. _"Then I guess it's a shame you let me kill that great shag of yours. If I knew you felt that way about her, I'd probably let you two be happy, you know, and get back to my life." _She ran her fingers down his torso, scraping his nipples and making him moan for the first time. She wasted no time, pushing him on his back and working on his belt._ "I'm so sorry you got stuck with me. I'll make myself out of your life as soon as I finish this" _He heard her voice tremble, she was hurt he could say.

She took his trousers off and dropped her head to kiss his torso, going south. Jim's breathing hitched and he cocked his head to watch her. She didn't pull his pants down, but mouthed his growing cock through the material. _"M, please!"_ He started to beg, he hated how wick his voice was. He was starting to lose his power over her.

She was taking her time, eyeing him torturously and then tugging his pants down. Still taking her time she slowly dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft, just teasing the head with her tongue before taking him in her mouth. Jim shuddered and groaned sensing the pleasure spreading from his groin. Her fingers found her hair and he pushed her down hard on his length groaning hard and rolling his eyes back in his head for a moment. She took him all in, swallowing his head and closing her lips on the base. She raised her eyes on him sucking his cock gently and making noises, sending vibrations back to him. He felt the back of her throat trembling around his head and quickly pulled out. Jim made her crawl back to his face and kissed her hard.

"_I think we should take this upstairs if we want to have the real fun." _He moaned pointing at the open door.

"_James, are you fucking kidding me?" _M said breathless.

"_I'm far from joking. Just don't want you to be embarrassed if someone walks in." _He answered kissing her again and pulling her even closer to him.

"_I don't think I will be." _She said sitting up and finally taking his pants off._ "In fact, if somebody shows up, I won't be embarrassed to keep up. It will only make me go harder." _She said sinking down on his cock, her nipples brushed his chest. The combination of her actions and her words made them both moan. He bucked his hips into her, inside of her, deep. She picked up a quick pace, grinding hard in his lap, her head fell back and she whimpered loudly. It didn't take them long to find themselves on the edge, their bodies were quickly covered with sheen of sweat and she felt like the whole room was on fire. Jim cursed under his breath curling his fingers on her ass leaving raw trails that would bruise by the morning. She sped up her moves, sliding on his cock even harder, making them desperate to release. Her fingers lowered on her clit and she rose on him keeping his dick partly inside of her, not moving anymore but keeping them both still. She started to fondle herself, making quick circles around the wet bud and squeezing his cock involuntarily every time she felt like coming.

"_I bet I can make you cum like that. Just by watching me playing with myself and working my muscles around you."_ M panted breathlessly, feeling her release coming close. Her muscles fluttered around his cock again and she let go with a cry. It took all her will power not to grind hard on him, letting her pussy work on his dick instead. Jim's toes curled under and his grip on her ass intensified as he felt his wife coming undone. He's caught somewhere between pleasure and pain, and it's hard, too hard watching his cock twitching uncontrollably, being buried halfway inside of her trembling pussy. He throbbed, shooting endlessly into her, moaning loud and hearing his own name ringing in his ears. Their moans faded and the throbbing turned into numbness as she finally lowered herself and let her body loose on him. He made sure she wouldn't move, securing her pose with his arms, holding her close and feeling way too sensitive to leave her body just yet.

"_I hope you were joking earlier about leaving me. Cause be sure I won't let you go without a fight." _He said kissing her temple and slowly coming down to earth.

"_Mmm not yet. That was fun, but I hope you can do better than that._" She laughed rolling to her side.

"_You mean better than you just did? You want to be taken care of, don't you?" _Jim turned his head to her side and leaned closer to kiss her passionately. She captured his face and pulled him closer making the kiss last and turning it into a tender one.

"_I wouldn't dream of that._" M said breathlessly before moving his body on top of hers and kissing him over and over again.

Jim broke the kiss and let his fingers inside of her heat. She was still full, not letting his cum spill out of pussy. He curled his fingers and put a thumb on her clit, thrusting and making circles around her bud. He quickly had her back on the edge; she was starting to moan his name all over again and soon begged to orgasm. Jim smirked and leaned closer whispering _"On your fours, darling_" in her ear, biting her lobe and leaving her pussy. She quickly positioned herself before him, digging her nails in soft pillows anticipating a hard ride. He grasped her hips before sliding his hardening cock along her wet folds and finally guiding himself into her. Jim groaned thrusting the rest of the way and making her back arch deliciously to his view. She rocked herself backwards against him and dropped her head sensing his dick filling her to the hilt. Jim pulled out almost all the way and slammed back feeling her body tensing again. M tried to support her on her arms but they shook underneath her and she fell arching her back even more and raising her ass to his thrusts. Jim rocked inside her mercilessly feeling her orgasm building. He wanted her to lose control and just give in to him. That's when she heard his hand on her ass and in a second felt the razor pain across her skin. She tightened involuntarily around him, which made him slap her again and again till she was begging to stop feeling herself unable to control the orgasm he was forcing from her. In a couple of thrusts she broke into waves of pleasure, crying out his name and begging him to stop. She was too sensitive to keep up that pace any longer, she's lost herself completely.

"_I think you've got one more for your daddy inside of you. Don't hold on me, dear." _He moaned trusting deep.

"_Jim, please, stop. I can't do that anymore." _She pleaded felling hot from his words all over again.

"_Touch yourself for me. I want you clenching around my cock when I come. Come on, show me how much you love me." _He snapped his hips against her.

M found her hand following his order. She started to rub herself hard, feeling his balls slap her fingers as she made herself squirm.

"_Good girl." _Jim panted feeling his balls tighten up and pleasure building way too fast._ "Fuck, not going to last much longer. Come for me, love, now!"_

She cried out unable to stop trembling and calling his name. Her body gave in to his last thrusts and she came hard and wet on his cock tipping him over the edge and making him cry her name over and over again as his milky load was covering her velvet insides. They fell absolutely breathless on the rug, the light from the fireplace was now fading, the music's stopped a long time ago, and the screen was already black. They laid there for ten minutes unable to make a move, just looking at each other's sated bodies.

"_We should get to bed now." _He whispered playing with her hair.

"_Yeah, I have a present, I forgot to give you." _She yawned squeezing the pillow and making herself comfortable on the rug.

"_If by that you mean another round, I'm afraid I overdid my limit for today." _He said cheeky.

"_No, silly, an actual present." _She laughed.

"_Then we'd better get going upstairs." _He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"_Or we could sleep here. I don't feel like moving right now."_ M smiled lazily.

"_Are you sure?" _Jim asked sleepy. He didn't want to move for an inch.

"_Positive."_

Jim grabbed two pillows from the sofa and a blanket. They made an improvised bed on the floor next to the fireplace, and settled down. She found a comfy place on his chest and he pulled the blanket around them, kissing her forehead.

"_James, what I said earlier, I didn't mean that. I love you endlessly ..."_ She paused for a second caressing his chest. "And_ I won't leave you to all the sluts drooling over you. Fucking idiots." _

"_I know, darling. I wouldn't let you go away anyway. You were right in the end. You're the one who can make me feel this way." _He said falling asleep. The last thing he remembered, before the sleep overtook him, was her soft lips on his neck.


	6. One for the road

Umbria, Italy, 26.12

It was eighth o'clock in the morning when a black car parked outside their house and a very tired man walked into their sleepy castle. Everyone in the house was asleep, except for Lucy, who was hiding in the kitchen and checking her watch every two minutes. She was waiting for this man to come back home impatiently, and couldn't wait the second he would finally show his face. The man was too tired to show up in the kitchen. He took the stairs instead, feeling uncomfortable as if he was watched. He turned his head to find Lucy's coyly stare and moved along. He checked on his computer for the updates, frowned and pressed print. Then he headed to the bathroom and took all his clothes off to take a hot shower. After washing the last trails of fatigue off, he entered the bedroom wrapped in the towel to find that girl sitting on his bed.

"_You shouldn't be here."_ He said disapprovingly.

"_I know. I haven't seen you since yesterday's morning." _She said not allowing herself to raise her eyes at man's almost naked body.

"_He forbids any kinds of relations between his help and guards. That's how you got the job; the last girl liked to play with Tom and got a bullet in her head. Now get out." _He said trying to look convincing.

"_But, I'm not playing. I was just checking on you." _Lucy whispered and stood up to leave.

"_I'm fine, go check on kids. Now, get out, I need to dress." _He looked outside the window, not watching her leave. He lit the cigarette and took a drug finally closing his eyes.

Sayeed worked for Jim for almost two years now. Jim found him after Seb died. He quickly learned the basics of his job and soon was able to conduct the business on his own. He knew all Jim's clients and enemies, never declined his orders and never hesitated to kill. He was a new perfect guard and personal gunman, Jim was so proud to show off. Plus he had very good relationships with M. He was her personal guard, the boy who always took care of her safety.

He printed the files and quickly got dressed. Although it was a bit early, Jim had to see the updates from their operation in eastern Russia. Sayeed quickly approached their bedroom and knocked softly on the door before coming in. He was surprised to find the door locked.

_"There's no one in there. They slept downstairs tonight, I've heard them when I got down to have a drink in the middle of the night." _Lucy said behind his back.

_"If Moriarty finds out that you were watching them…" _Sayeed's lips twitched with anger.

_"I wasn't watching, I was passing by and heard their voices. That's all. Please don't tell him." _The girl pleaded.

_"Gosh, will you leave me alone?" _He asked irritated and moved downstairs. The door to the theater room was open so he walked in.

_"Boss, these are updates on the oil case." _Jim heard someone say in the dark. He was still deep asleep, and it took him a minute to wake up and turn his head.

"_Yes, thanks. Did you take care of our airport accident?"_ He asked standing up and taking the files in his hand. Everything was blurred and he didn't see much as the room was almost pitch black, the only light was coming through the door. He had no idea what time it was, but considering his state and a headache he suggested it was an early morning.

"_Yes, I took care of everything. I can bore you with the details if you like…."_ There wasn't much to report actually. He took the dead bodies to the nearest crematorium, set the security guard to sleep with a sleeping injection, put the bodies in incinerators and waited until it was over. Then he headed back to the airport and cleaned the trails of blood in the plane. The road to crematorium was the hardest and the longest task in this case. That's why he was free only in the morning.

"_No, I'm fine, I guess it's too early for that information and my head's fucking killing me." _Jim touched his forehead and tried to open the file.

"_I guess the last night was fun?" _Sayeed asked cheeky.

"_What?" _Jim frowned and followed Sayeed's stare to his wife still sleeping on the floor. Then he looked down to find himself standing absolutely naked in front of his bodyguard.

"_Shit! Yeah, it was. You're free for now." _He finally said pointing to the door. Sayeed left and Jim leaned closer on the rug to kiss his wife good morning.

"_Hey, wake up, love" _Jim said kissing her cheek. No answer. He tried again and she finally shifted, but put a hand on her face blocking her from further disturbance. He laughed and joined her under the blanket. Her body was still warm and sleepy,_ "easy to play with" _he thought and felt his cock twitch with interest. He put his arms around her and tried to kiss her whining and sleepy face again.

"_Don't think that it will stop me from wakening you up. Come on, rise and shine, darling." _She murmured something incoherent and he laughed again. _"Ok, you leave me no choice." _He said scouting down and taking her warm nipple in his mouth. He hammered with pleasure as she let out a shaky gasp.

"_Are you planning on making me awake or horny?" _She laughed opening her eyes.

"_I guess both." _He said licking another nipple and biting softly. Now she couldn't help a moan and he suddenly stopped. _"I really don't think we want to get caught. Your friends are probably awake and roaming around the house. They can show up any second. Come on, get up."_

"_No way."_ She said spreading her legs and pulling him closer by his ass. Jim's vision suddenly blurred and it was getting harder to focus. She rubbed herself against his hard cock and let almost silent gasps, watching his face intently. _"It's too late for leaving."_ She said guiding him inside of her warmth. He growled and snapped his hips filling her in one quick thrust. She bit on his shoulder and pulled him closer, squeezing his ass and making him thrust harder. Jim peppered her neck with quick kisses and hot breathing, while rocking into her sleepy body and making her fingers curl into the rug. Their mouths met every five seconds in breathless kisses before M arched her back and he couldn't reach her face kissing and sucking the skin on her neck instead. She was dying to get her aching clit to be rubbed but the position they were in didn't exactly allow her to rub it against his skin. She moved her hands from his ass to his head, pulling on his hair hard when they both heard a woman's voice and stopped in shock.

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Oh!" _Lucy was standing in the doorway, too stunned and clearly ashamed. The next second she left, closing the door and leaving them in absolute darkness. For a few seconds they just stilled unable to process what just happened but then laughed at ridiculous place they were in.

"_So, no more sex in public, I assume?"_ Jim chuckled in darkness. They couldn't see each other and it made it even more ridiculous.

"_I'm so close. Don't even think about leaving me here." _M moved her hips and tugged harder on his hair.

"_Want us to be caught again?" _He growled holding her down and thrusting again, hard and quick, picking up their lost pace again._ "You are such a whore, my dear. You want to be fucked while your friends having breakfast in the next room? Do you want them to hear you scream?"_

"_Fuck, Jim! Ah keep going." _She moaned rubbing her clit against his skin and fucking herself on his cock. They moved together, kissing and muffling each other moans. In a couple of minutes she gripped his ass again and buried him inside, sensing the pleasure spreading from her center down to every toe and finger. He kept pounding into her until he throbbed exploding and covering her insides with his hot sperm.

"_Ok, shower and breakfast now! Switzerland's waiting." _He said leaving her body and getting dressed.

* * *

Eight hours later Marshall and Lily were somewhere across the Atlantic, snuggled to each other in warm embrace. They had sex twice in the bathroom, cursing that the bedroom door was locked. Apparently Jim didn't let anyone else but him and his wife to enter that room. Marshall and Lily were far from complaining. His jet was superb, and it was a really nice gesture to offer them using it on their way to and from Switzerland. When kids were tired enough to sleep, the couple set comfortably in front of each other looking at the night sky and their cups of tea. Lily talked first.

"_So what do we tell him?"_ She asked still staring into her cup.

"_You mean Barney?" _Marshall frowned.

"_No, the president of the United States. Of course Barney."_

"_I think we should tell him the truth."_ He shrugged.

"_I don't think Barney is capable of accepting truth right now_." She felt uncomfortable thinking about their best friend.

"_The truth is the best medicine; he needs to get over her. It's clearly over and she won't come back. You_ _saw that, right?"_

"_I did, but telling Barney the whole truth. I mean… that she loves Jim so much she doesn't care if he kills or threatens people. He wouldn't get it. He would want to save her all over again."_

"_He knew why she left him. She always had that weird tendency to fall for bad guys. And now she's clearly happy. In her weird way."_

"_But that's not the reason why she left Barney."_ Lily frowned.

"_What are you talking about? Did she say anything?"_ Marshall looked confused.

"_Yeah, she told me the real story. Apparently Barney forced her in a three way, and when she turned him down, he cheated on her."_

"_Um, I didn't know that!" Marshall shook his head. "Do you think it's true?"_

"_I tend to believe her. I mean why would she lie about something like that? It happened a month before the car crash and they were separated since then."_

"_I didn't notice a thing. I can't believe it actually. They seemed distant but happy together." _Marshall was hurt that his bro never told him the real story. But considering how embarrassed he might have been he couldn't help but forgave him.

"_She said they didn't even talk to each other when they were alone. No surprise she ended up with Jim."_

"_He will be interested in Lana for sure."_ He noticed.

"_Yeah, we should definitely tell him the truth. Lying to him about M and Jim is a one thing. But lying about Lana is another. I don't wanna do this."_ She confessed.

"_Me neither, Lilipad."_ He smiled to his wife.

"_So, we go for the truth?"_ She finally asked.

"_Yeah, I guess we do."_ Marshall smiled and took the first sip of his tea. Four hours were separating them from New York at that time.

* * *

Back in Switzerland it was about 7 pm and M was watching cartoons with Lana in the living room. Lana, as expected, fell asleep, but her mother didn't want to move scared that she could disturb her precious dream.

Jim walked into the room watching his beloved ones at peace. He kissed his wives forehead and caressed her hair.

"_What are you watching?_" He asked sweetly.

"_Bambi."_ She laughed and felt her baby stirring.

"_Let's take this one to the bedroom."_ He said grabbing Lana in his arms and taking her upstairs.

She waited while Jim was busy setting Lana to bed and telling her the story before the sleep. He could have been a cold-hearted murderer, but he was always sweet and caring with the girl. M made herself a cup of tea and headed back to the bedroom waiting for him. They decided to have an early night, anticipating their scheduled meeting with obstetrician the next morning. She had to go to the hospital once a month, but Jim insisted on weekly visits. M fell in bed, covering herself with sheets and waiting for Jim to come back and join her. She hasn't been tired enough to sleep yet, so she expected some activities with him. Her mind wandered to her friends that left their home hours ago. Lily took her hand and whispered that she could leave with them, if she wanted. She assured her friend that they would take care of her. M just laughed in response; clearly she made her choice a long time ago. She heard the steps approaching their bedroom and then saw Jim's face as he entered the room and frowned at her body. He slowly took his suit jacket off and sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

"_Darling what did I tell you about clothes in bed?"_ He asked patiently.

M just smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him in her embrace.

_"Absolutely no regrets."_ She thought.


	7. First time in New York

New York, USA 26.12

Barney Stinson was bored. He rarely felt boredom in his life, because, let's face it, his life was awesome. But that night he was bored to death. The girl who was working on top of him lost herself completely and looked like a ten bucks whore. Barney soon lost any interest in their activity and his mind wandered. How did he come to this?

Oh, right. It was a Christmas night. The second most desperate time of the year. Tons of young, single girls were out to find some comfort in strangers' arms. Barney was too lazy to go for a hunt. He wanted his victim to come to him. So he came with the plan. He wrapped his leg into bandages and ordered the crutches online. He called the hospital and asked the nurse to come to his place and check on his bandage, it felt strange and gave him more pain than usual. Of course, he could have hired a hooker and asked her to play a nurse. But that was baby steps, and Barney was a professional. Plus he wanted to nail something real. He wanted to seduce a real girl and feel what it's like to have sex that he didn't pay for. The nurse came to his place in three hours. By that time, Barney was close to call it a night and just go to sleep, when a bell on his door rang, and he saw her.

She wasn't a beauty queen. She was more like a 4, not a complete disaster, just pretty enough to make him interested. Of course, he pictured a bombshell nurse, the kind he saw in movies. Ok, the ones he saw in porn. That girl looked real instead. Small boobs, skinny, blue eyes, nice butt, and no ring on the finger. It was showtime!

She tried to check on his broken leg, but Barney stopped her and offered her a drink instead. She looked tired and she had to loosen up a little bit. The girl, Annie or Amy, refused to drink and asked him to lay on the sofa so she could see what was wrong. They moved to the bedroom instead, and Barney stripped to his boxers making himself comfortable on the bed. The girl blushed but tried to hide it. Adorable. Barney distracted her with a string of questions, making her more comfortable to open up so he could find a sensitive topic. In ten minutes he succeeded and the girl gave in. One thing left to another, and soon she ended up riding his cock and restraining him from moving.

He could say she was desperate. It was way too long since her last time, she was too wet and loud. Barney didn't intrude, just watched her fucking herself on him and moaning like a wanton slut. If he knew he would get that, he wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble and just paid the right girl to make all the work. Annie or Amy was close to release now, thank God. She called his name, asking him to join her in blissful moment. But Barney was far from coming. He needed something real, he wanted to feel again. He was tired of one night stands, no matter how cool that seemed at the beginning. He was hard, but he didn't feel arousal, he didn't feel the pleasure. The last time he felt anything was with her. She would definitely make him hot and desperate to come, like she used to. Her blue eyes and skilled tongue. Her wicked boobs and soft moans. No, he refused to fall into memories and flew his eyes open. The girl was now coming and fucking hell she was loud. He prayed she wouldn't squirt, so he wouldn't have to change the sheets. In less than a minute it was over. She slid off him sated and smirked at his still hard dick. Barney didn't want her to touch him anymore; he was hoping she would just leave, so he could wank in the shower. But she was more desperate than he thought, or it was her ego. She took the condom off and took his dick in her mouth still moaning. Barney gasped deeply. He had to think about something hot, that's it. But when that didn't work, he grabbed her by her hair and pushed her head hard on his length. The girl choked but obeyed, still working on him with her tongue. Suddenly he felt the blissful need of coming and he pushed her harder on him, trying to make her swallow his head.

"_Baby, come on, swallow me whole."_ He moaned pushing her further until she had no choice but obey. When he felt her tight throat clench around him, he couldn't help it and began to come.

"_That's it, take it, take it." _Barney ordered coming hard and quick in her throat, not caring if she didn't like that. His head fell on the pillows and his grip on her hair loosened. In a minute she joined him, placing her head on his chest.

"_That was great."_ She confessed stroking his bare chest_. "I never do that actually, but it was so hot."_ She added chuckling. When she didn't get any answer, she continued _"When your leg feels better we can try new poses, yeah baby?"_

"_Ok, that's it."_ Barney finally had enough. _"Amy, listen, my leg is not broken. No it wasn't hot, it was ordinary. And I'm not your baby; we're not trying any other poses, ok? Now you'll have to go, my friends will be here in a minute." _

"_My name is Alice!" _The girl shouted ready to cry.

"_Yeah, like I care."_ Barney rolled his eyes and got slapped in the face. Luckily they heard the doorbell ring, and Alice hurried to dress up.

"_Jerk!"_ She shouted at him leaving the room.

"_Let my friends in on your way out."_ He shouted in return.

Lily and Marshall heard the voices in Barney's flat, then the door was harshly opened and the trashy looking girl stormed out cursing under her breath. The couple came in, looking for their friend.

"_I'm here, guys."_ Barney was still in post coital bliss and didn't wanna leave the bed just yet.

"_Oh my god, what happened to your leg?"_ Lily exclaimed entering his bedroom.

"_Nothing, it's just a play. I nailed a real nurse thanks to this."_ Barney laughed. _"So, how was your trip?"_

"_Barney, get dressed now. We won't talk to you while you're lying naked in your bed." _Lily retorted.

In a minute, Barney joined his friends in the living room. He poured them all whiskey and sat comfortably in the chair beside them.

"_So, how long you two have been back for?"_ Barney started.

"_A couple of hours." _Marshall answered taking a sip.

"_And how was it?" _Barney narrowed his eyes but tried to look indifferent.

"_It's fine. We both expected a hard time, but all in all we had a good time."_ Marshall shrugged.

"_Yeah, the country is magnificent. We weren't able to see much, but still everything was cool."_ Lily agreed.

"_I suppose you're back to best friends with M now?"_ Barney looked inside of his glass.

"_I think it's gonna take more than just one visit to be back to what we were. But I gotta say it was a good start."_ Lily smiled.

"_Great. And how's Lana? Did she say anything about me? Did you guys give her my present?" _Barney voice suddenly went higher.

"_She's doing fine. She was happy to get something from you; I could see that in her eyes. She misses you, a lot."_ Marshall tried to comfort him.

"_Yeah, did they say anything about coming here maybe? So I could finally see my daughter?"_

"_They didn't. I don't think they will in the __near __future."_ Lily answered slowly looking at her hubby.

"_Why, did she say anything specific?" _Barney asked gruffly.

"_She said that they were planning on staying there till summer and she had no idea where to go next." _Lily sighed.

"_There's no way they are going to stay there that long. That bastard has business here and he will have to come here sooner."_ Barney snapped.

"_I don't think that M will join him anyway." _Marshall said thoughtfully.

"_And why is that?"_ Barney suddenly got curious.

"_We think she's pregnant, Barney."_ Lily said quietly.

"_What? She won't have a kid with this monster! She's not that stupid."_ Barney laughed feeling like he wanted to barf from that news.

"_She's in love with him, so I wouldn't be surprised if she really is pregnant_." Lily shrugged.

"_Oh, come on, Lil. You know her; she can make you believe in anything. She's lying, I know that for sure."_ Barney shook his head in disbelief.

"_Barney, listen. Whether you like or not, M really loves him. That maybe is stupid, but that's the way it is. And they are happy together. Yes, they fight, like all couples do, but they're not going to break up. And the way he protects her from others I don't think he will ever let her go away."_ Lily said cautiously.

"_He tricked you too? Of course he played a nice guy so you would fall for his charms and his love for her. He's a killer, Lil. A sociopathic killer, he's dangerous. And you claim that he's treating her well and protects her like a true gentleman. Are you out of your mind? Did she tell you how he tortured her when they were enemies? How he tried to kill us both?" _He nearly screamed at Lily.

"_She told me everything. I know the truth, Barney. I know why she left you."_ Lily tried not to sound accusingly, but failed.

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_ Barney looked at her, frowning

"_That motel accident…."_ Lily felt uncomfortable talking about Barney's affairs.

"_Great, she told you that, that's just great!" _He blushed from embarrassment and suddenly felt that he wanted them to just leave. _"You know I tried to make things better. I tried to win her back. It's not my fault that she ran away with a criminal. She took my daughter. My daughter has to live with a psycho criminal so her mother could have fun with him in the bedroom. That's sick_." He took a deep breath. _"Don't you see how sick that is?"_

"_Moriarty would never harm them, dude."_ Marshall defended_. "He was crazy when we left the house without protection. They ended up having a huge fight over it. He doesn't allow them to go out without bodyguards."_

"_Oh, that changes everything! He cares!"_ Barney shouted unable to suppress his anger_. "He'll get bored with her and she'll be kicked out. Trust my words. Your precious Jim is not capable of love, he's a monster. And she's an idiot if she thinks otherwise."_

"_Barney, I can see why you're angry, but I don't think that it's gonna happen. He tries, you know, to be someone else when she's around. His mood swings are crazy, I can tell now, but M got used to_ _that. And he's always sweet and caring with Lana."_ Lily tried to explain. _"I think they are ready to start their own family now. The way he treats her and looks at her, you can't fake that. I think it's real."_ Marshall nodded. They all fell into a continuous silence. After a moment Barney felt brave enough to ask.

"_And how far long is she?"_

"_I dunno. They never confirmed it. Well, Jim tried to controvert it, when we had a dinner in Italy. But I think it was because he didn't feel comfortable around her friends fishing about her pregnancy."_ Lily answered quietly.

"_You were in Italy? I thought you were in Switzerland?"_ Barney was confused.

"_We flew to Italy for two days. M invited her old friends and we all had a Christmas dinner there. She didn't drink any alcohol that night; well I don't think I saw her drinking booze at all. And she was sick on the plane, and in the car. And I think she was sick every morning we had together, she tried not to show it, but she couldn't even look at the meal."_ To Lily it was obvious that M was hiding her pregnancy.

"_Did she say anything about it?"_ Barney asked.

"_No, actually Jim didn't let her speak. He said that it wasn't anyone's business if she was pregnant, but he assured us that she really wasn't."_ Marshall explained.

"_Ok, I don't really care. That's their lives, they can do anything they want for what I care."_ Barney lied.

"_So how were your holidays?"_ Lily finally asked desperate to change the subject.

"_Great. I had a three way and that shag with the nurse you saw on her way out."_ Barney smiled.

"_She looked kinda trashy…"_ Marshall observed.

"_She's been working hard, bro; of course she looked trashy afterwards. You can't believe her mouth, so tight and…"_ Barney couldn't finish the sentence when Lily got up.

"_Ok, that's it. I feel like I wanna barf. Goodbye, honey." _She hugged him close.

"_I will send you the updates on your weekly emails." _Barney shouted watching them leave.

"_Please don't."_ Marshall pleaded closing the door.

Barney was finally left alone at his flat that seemed too big for him now. He poured himself another glass of scotch and stood by the window watching the city in night lights. He couldn't help the swirling pain inside his chest. It was finally clear that M wasn't going to be back. He had to move on. Barney squeezed the glass in his hand fighting the urge to smash it against the wall. He was still in love with her and he couldn't fight it, no matter how hard he tried. He reached for his cellphone in his pocket and dialed her number. He calculated the time difference and suggested that it was an early morning there. He waited 6 long beeps but no one answered in the end.


	8. Growing pains

Porto Ronco, Switzerland 27.12

In a black stillness of a night the couple that was sleeping peacefully in their bed heard a telephone buzz. M always hated Jim's phone, he got messages from his guards every hour and strange calls from his assassins all over the world in very unpleasant time of the night. Even if she seemed like getting used to that, this little disadvantage of sharing a bed with James Moriarty really pissed her off.

"_Oh, for fuck's sake, put your damn phone away."_ She whined into the blanket.

"_It's yours."_ Jim moaned after checking his phone and hiding his head under the pillow.

M quickly reached for her phone and turned it down not even caring to check the person who was calling. She turned around and placed her body comfortably around her sleeping husband. In a minute they were back asleep.

The following morning they had an early meeting with an obstetrician. Jim insisted on going with her like he usually did, in case something went wrong and he needed to be there. M hardly understood why, but agreed with him every time, mainly to avoid the confrontation. At eight o'clock they were sitting in front of their doctor ready for the news.

"_So, is everything alright?"_ Jim was impatient to hear the news, he couldn't sit still.

"_Mr. Blanton, I'm gonna be honest with you." _The middle-aged man looked suddenly worried. "_I'm out of order to forbid you from doing things you tend to do, but I'm going to remind you that your wife is pregnant and she's in a very sensitive state right now. The first trimester is very risky and often leads to miscarriage if certain safety measures are ignored." _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _Jim's face fell. He was scared that something was wrong and he had no idea why he was at fault.

"_You see I've found the trails of sexual intrusion during my checkup. I believe Mrs. Blanton was involved in some brutal activities earlier. I have to remind you that any sexual contacts are likely to avoid before the second trimester. Especially the ones that can cause the fetus to shift."_

"_We are always careful, and what do you mean by brutal activities?" _M tried to defend.

"_I mean the trails of nails on your back and multiple bruises. I hardly see that as being careful, Mrs. Blanton." _Doctor explained exhaling. M blushed at that comment and Jim shifted on the chair. _"I'm in no place to forbid you anything, but please get the idea that it's highly risky to lose the baby if you continue on doing that. And I believe you went through miscarriage in the past and tried really hard to get pregnant this time."_

"_So you're saying no sex in two months then?" _M concluded to avoid talking about the baby she lost a long time ago.

"_I would strongly recommend you that, yes." _He nodded. "_Concerning your complaints, I got to say that morning sickness is most likely to disappear in two months. Your fatigue and dizziness will go away as well as you double physical activity. Try to be outside more often, the fresh air will help. There's nothing wrong with the baby, so your symptoms are normal and soon you will feel better. And try to avoid any kinds of stress, long baths and jogging."_

"_Is that it?" _She asked impatiently, notes of irritation in her voice.

"_Yes, Mrs. Blanton. I will see you in a week." _Doctor stood up to shake Jim's hand, by that time M stormed out without saying goodbye.

"_Hey, wait for me!" _Jim shouted through the waiting lounge full of pregnant women. Everyone sensed the tension between the couple that left the doctor's office separately. M didn't look back as she heard her husband and just pushed the elevator's button even angrier. They left the clinic without saying a word to each other. The tension grew in a car until she couldn't suppress her anger and just snapped.

"_Can you believe this?" _She asked turning her head to Jim and shaking her head.

"_Darling, keep your eyes on the road, please. Can I believe what?" _

"_The things he said." _She blurted out.

"_Well it wasn't nice to hear, but he's our doctor. He's supposed to warn us. It's his job after all." _Jim said gloomily. He wasn't happy with the things he heard, but he had to follow the rules if he wanted his child to be born after all.

"_I know it is. But don't you think it's a little bit harsh to forbid sex? Plus he made it look like I was raped or something!" _M didn't wanna cool down.

"_I think he was right." _Jim tried to be reasonable. "_We need to be cautious." _He looked away.

"_We are!" _She nearly screamed at him parking their car and stopping the engine. "_It's just being manipulated this way makes me sick."_

"_It's not manipulation, dear. We have to be rational." _He said calmly leaving the car. _"We are not animals, we can control ourselves."_

"_So you agree with him? You are seriously taking his side?" _M followed him inside and shut the door soundly.

"_There's no side! This is our baby we are talking about, we have to sacrifice something." _Hu turned around slightly irritated, he didn't expect her to be that angry and didn't wanna start the fight.

"_Jim, I got locked in since we got here. I can't make friends, can't go out like normal people, you even forbid me from taking a walk by myself. And now you're taking away sex. What's next, huh?"_ She cried out.

"_Will you stop being so selfish? I let your fucking friends to stay here for a week even though I hated that idea. And I'm not forbidding anything, I'm protecting you. It's not my fault that you're refusing to see the danger around us and keep acting like we live in a fairytale." _He shouted in return. "_I put too much effort and money to make this all happen. And I think it would be nice to see you doing something in return instead of whining all the time. You're not an animal; use your fucking brain for once. I'm sure we can live without shagging for two months, it won't harm you."_

"_Well, can you?" _M just stood there unable to move, his words made her hurt even more.

"_Oh, that's what this is all about!" _He laughed bitterly._ "You're not trusting me! Do you really think I will fuck anyone else the second you turn away? "_

"_The reality shows that you can." _She barked.

"_It was a mistake for god's sake, how many times should I tell you that? And it's not the same, we were broken up!" _Jim's patience was wearing out. "_I won't cheat on my pregnant wife, I have some morals left believe or not!" _He took stairs to get into their bedroom, it was still too early to fight and he had to calm down before he could say something really harmful.

"_You should be the last person to talk about morals." _She cried out watching him leave.

"_Yeah, you can call me monster whenever you like. But I won't harm a single hair on your head. And we're not having sex till it won't be safe. This conversation is over." _He turned around shutting the door before her face.

"_Jim, I sacrificed everything to be with you. I gave up the world before I married you, my job, my friends, my lifestyle. Everything I had is now dashed into pieces because of you. And now I feel like I'm a fucking prisoner, a hostage to provide you with a child."_ Jim looked up at her standing by the door. Her eyes were wet and her hands were shaking.

"_Don't be ridiculous. I would never waste so much money on a prisoner." _He looked away. _"I didn't ask you to do that, dear. You did that because you wanted me, always remember that."_

"_We all make mistakes." _She said quietly.

"_You wanna go away? Leave me again?" _Jim approached her in seconds. _"Huh? Run away when I'm asleep? That's your plan?"_

"_I never said that." _She tried to move away.

"_Do that and you will regret it immensely. Even if it's hard to believe I do care about you, and I won't let you out of my sight. You belong to me, as my baby in your belly. Whether you like it or not, I own you, I own you both." _He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "_The games you wanna play will destroy you in the end, my love."_

"_I don't do well with threats, Jim." _She shoved his hand away breaking the stare. "_Stop talking to me like that!"_

"_Kitten has claws, doesn't she? Aw, I love it when you fight back, my pet, I really do!" _He chuckled.

"_I'm not your pet. Never was and never will be."_ She spitted bitterly. _"You wanna own someone, then find someone else. I'm not gonna play these sick games."_

"_So what it's all about? You're bitching around because you won't be getting any sex or because you're not trusting me?" _Jim asked again trying to get the idea right. M didn't answer so he suggested it was both. "_God, you're so predictable, you got used to jerks like your ex Barney and now you think everyone goes after sex like he does."_

"_And you think you're better than him?" _She looked sarcastically.

"_I know I'm!" _Jim finally snapped.

"_Don't delude yourself, Jim. You know nothing about us." _M didn't let him go on._ "We were happy and so much in love before you showed up. I never meant this to happen. We're planning to grow old together! You ruined us, it was your fault!" _She screamed at him unable to control herself.

"_My fault?" _Jim shouted back._ "Are you really that stupid or you're just playing fool? Do you really think he ever cared? Let me remind you that he knew yr whereabouts and he never attempted to see you. He never cared what i did to you. He'd lost any interest in you before I came into your life." _Jim shouted making sure he was heard everywhere in the house_. "You both like to play victims, my dear. Even after he'd chosen Sophie over you, after he stated that he didn't wanna see you ever again, you keep saying I was a monster that broke you up. I didn't make him to cheat on you on the first place. It wasn't my fault he couldn't keep it in his pants!"_

M's mouth opened wide and she couldn't hide her shock. She tried to say something but didn't let the words leave her mouth. There was only one way he could ever find out about that. Jim noticed her reaction and shut himself up. He didn't mean to let her know that he knew. His fucking mouth! He always said so many hurtful things not being able to shut up when needed. The desire to win the confrontation was bigger than the rational sense. He always lost to his crazy side._ "I heard you and Lily talking the other night." _He explained quietly.

"_And you waited for the right time to bring that up. Congratulations, Jim." _She answered in tears. M tried to hide the real reason of their break up, mainly because she was embarrassed of that little fact that she was cheated on. She didn't wanna Jim to know that. But apparently it was impossible to hide something from him. And he waited for the fight to bring that up and hurt her. _"You knew that for a week and you decided to tell me that now?" _She wiped away the tears._ "I can't even have a talk with my friend in this house without being eavesdropped."_

"_I wasn't eavesdropping! I accidently heard you two talking and didn't wanna intrude." _He explained quietly.

M couldn't look at him and keep that horrible battle going. She needed to get away from that mess, from that embarrassment. She turned around grabbing her purse and her wallet from the chair and headed out of the room. She didn't think, she had to run away, like she usually did.

"_Where are you going?" _Jim tried to catch her arm but she was quicker.

"_Don't touch me." _She shouted running down the stairs.

"_Come back here. Don't you dare leaving me!" _He shouted back scared that she might leave him for real.

"_Piss off!" _She entered the living room and found Tom and Sayeed sitting still on the sofa. _"Sayeed, you're coming with me."_

"_Where the fuck do you think you're going?" _Jim couldn't stop his heart beat going crazy. The last thing he needed was this.

"_Away. I'm leaving Lana with you. I'll be back when I'm back!" _She said getting into the car and driving away before he could do something. Jim was left there standing in his thin jacket and looking at the gates closing down. He couldn't move for a good minute. When he felt his skin freezing he blinked twice and headed back home.

"_So where are we going?"_ Sayeed turned his stare to her and tried not to distract her attention from the road. She was driving way too fast and the road was still slick.

"_Away, I hope you grabbed your passport." _She answered shortly.

In two hours a shabby plane finally landed and they were free to leave their seats. She threw up three times during their short flight and felt disgusting. Plus she was getting skinnier and skinnier every day, sometimes she felt too weak to walk and it was just the middle of the day. Sayeed was by her side watching her pale skin and holding her elbow afraid that she might actually fall. They took a taxi and she immediately placed her head on his knees falling asleep. Sayeed stroked her hair and watched her sleep praying she wouldn't wake up and get sick again.

They stayed at the decent hotel in the center of the city under the fakes names. The last thing she needed was Jim finding her here and making another scene. She knew her credit cards and passport were monitored so she paid in cash and used her fake name to move across the city. She didn't want anyone to know she was here.

"_What are we doing here?" _Sayeed asked her when they settled comfortably outside their hotel at the small restaurant full of native speakers.

"_I need time before I can come back." _She looked back at him and tried not to feel guilty.

"_How much time do you think you need?" _He asked taking a menu and looking through it.

"_I dunno, couple of days maybe." _She suggested.

"_I have to report where we are. He will be furious." _Sayeed reminded her.

"_I know, but not yet. Don't make me run away from you too."_ She looked lost and very tired.

"_Ok, but you have to tell him." _Her bodyguard insisted.

"_Tell him I forbid you from telling. He will be furious at me." _She chose stuffed shells and a bottle of water. Her stomach was still unsettled, but she had to eat something.

After the lunch time they had a little walk and returned to the hotel so she could sleep a little. M crashed on the bed absolutely empty and tired. Her mind was full of Jim and things he said. She looked down at her belly and stroked it with her fingers. She wondered where Jim was and what was he doing at that moment. With that thought her thoughts melted away and she drifted to sleep.

Jim locked himself in his office. He was still furious and didn't wanna face Lana in that condition. He gave strict instructions to Lucy to look after the girl and tell him immediately if something was wrong. He knew that staying with Lana was some sort of test and he had to pass it, but Jim was still too angry to have a normal conversation. On top of that he was scared, so fucking scared he had to talk himself into calming down. He hated when she ran away like that and he had no idea where she's gone. She needed time before facing him again, he's said some hurtful things and he couldn't stop blaming his fucking mouth. He's always been like this. He could hurt and destroy people with his harsh words not caring if they took him seriously. He took every fight as a battle and fought till the end. Hours passed before Jim let himself out, looking for her daughter and busing his mind with her instead.

After a heavy sleep M decided to go for a walk. Her mind was still full of him and she wanted a distraction. She headed to the old city all alone, leaving Sayeed to sleep at the hotel. She needed some time all by herself, to sort things out or busy her mind with somethis else. She wasn't planning on leaving him, no. She just needed some time, that's all. Jim clearly crossed the line and she wasn't ready to face him again. Their contradiction was stupid. She knew he was right after all; they needed to be more careful and learn how to keep their hands off each other. It would be hard, but it was worth it. Jim desperately wanted to become a father and he wouldn't forgive her if she harmed the baby. M stopped at the café and felt how hungry she was. Maybe their doctor was right and she needed to be outside more often. She came inside and took a sit at the corner trying to look unnoticed. After ordering some pasta and iced tea, she felt like she was dying to have some wine but then she remembered her state and bit her lower lip hard. Eventually she had to grow up and be responsible. M leaned back on her chair and looked around. Everything reminded her of Jim and she couldn't help but imagined him by her side. A weak smile made the corners of her mouth twitching and she reached for her phone inside her pocket determined that it was time to turn it on. She instantly got messages and list of missed calls. After looking through messages and e-mails she exhaled and went back to missed calls. Her eyes widened as she saw a missed call from Barney at five a.m. Was it real? She didn't remember him calling. M redialed his number just as her food was served.

"_Go for Barney!" _A familiar voice answered at the other end of the world and she felt the distance that was dividing them with her skin.

"_Um hey, Barney. It's me!" _M said gently. She startled a little that he answered at all.

"_Marina?" _Barney sounded puzzled. It took him time to recognize the tone, the voice and the woman.

"_I've found a missed call from you and decided to give you a call." _She looked outside and tried to imagine his face again. What if he was there just in that crowd, what would she do?

"_Wow, you sound so far away! Where are you, kiddo?" _His voice sounded exited. Maybe too excited, she wondered if this phone call was a mistake.

"_I'm on vacation, well sort of." _She lied and bit her lip again. Her teeth broke the skin and she felt blood on her tongue.

"_Is everything ok?" _He asked immediately sensing the tension in her voice.

"_Yeah, I guess. What... what are you doing?" _Her voice trembled again and she cursed silently.

"_I'm lying in my bed, thinking of you, baby."_ He laughed. _"No, I'm really in bed;_ _it's four in the morning."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry." _She cursed again._ "I should've thought before. Fuck I'm such an idiot."_

"_Hey, stop that. We talk too random to think about time." _He paused._ "Is he with you?"_

"_No, he's at home." _She answered thinking about her husband and his possible reaction to this call. _"I felt like I needed some time away."_

"_Third year crisis?" _He laughed again.

"_Is it a thing?" _She laughed with him.

"_Yes, and I heard it's severe one!" _His voice became serious again. _"I warned you, baby, never get married, never!"_

"_And what about you?" _She mocked feeling at ease.

"_I'm the awesome one." _He snorted_. "Anyway how's Lana? Is she there with you? Can I talk to her?"_

"_Erm, no, she's sleeping right now." _She lied again. What was wrong with her? _"I went out to have a dinner, Sayeed is looking after her, don't worry."_ She didn't know why she had to say that.

"_Ok, are you sure everything's alright?" _He sighed.

"_I…" _She couldn't say it, not that she could give him the real answer anyway._ "Yeah, I'm just tired; I dunno...Maybe I should go."_

"_M, why is this so weird? We've known each other for 10 years, it shouldn't be so weird. What's up?"_

"_Why do you think that something's up?" _She tried to defend but her voice went high and she cursed again.

"_You don't call your ex-boyfriend all off a sudden in the middle of the night without something going wrong" _He smiled and she could hear that smile. She wished she could have seen him.

"_I'm not calling my ex-boyfriend; I'm calling my friend Barney Stinson." _She grinned.

"_Bro, I'm your ex-boyfriend!" _He said ironically.

"_I know." _She answered quietly._ "I'm sorry that I called."_

"_No, wait." _He hurried. _"You need a bro, I got it. What's wrong? What's he done?"_

"_Barney it's just an ordinary __fall out__, that's it. I don't wanna talk about it." _She shook her head.

"_Ok then." _He coughed to clear his throat. Suddenly he didn't know what to say next.

"_How was your holiday?" _She asked tasting her food.

"_Erm, it was good. A little sad that you were away, but I managed to cope." _He chuckled. _"Speaking of that, are going back to the best city in the world?"_

"_Not yet, maybe next year." _She smiled sadly._ "We've got things we need to sort out before coming back so it won't be till next summer."_

"_M, is there a chance that you might be preggie?" _It took him a few seconds before going bold and actually ask that_._

"_Barney, what?" _He caught her by surprise and she was stunned._ "I'm not, gosh! Where did you get that idea?"_

"_I dunno bro." _He rubbed his hand over his face and exhaled exhausted. That little thought tortured him the whole day. _"It just seems like it."_

"_Barney, I'm not pregnant! I guess Lily told you things and it made you think like it's true. But it isn't."_ She tried to sound confident even though her knees went weak.

"_Good, I know I shouldn't say that, and it's so cheesy, but I would give anything to see you right now, bro." _His voice went sad again.

"_I'm covered in Bolognese sauce right now, dude!" _She laughed.

"_Mmm, are you where I think you are?" _He asked playfully.

"_Yeah, I thought it might be a good place to run away to." _She confessed.

"_It is. I promise not to tell your husband's friends from CIA your whereabouts, doll." _He added chuckling.

"_And_ _I really appreciate that." _She looked down at her watch. _"I'm sorry I woke you up."_

"_It's fine. It's nice, you know, to talk to someone being even remotely awesome these days. Ted and his wife are busy with moving. Marshall and Lily are doing the same lame staff. And I really miss my bro right now, so it was good to hear from you." _It was too late and he poured his heart out.

"_Send them my love." _She closed her eyes and let the silence hang in the air.

_"I will, baby._ _So I sense it's goodbye then, or ciao, or whatever…" _She could hear the pain in his voice and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Yeah, until later?"_ She said quietly.

"_Sure."_ He answered gently. _"Later, babe."_

She mouthed the things she meant to say and clicked her phone off without saying goodbye. The bill was settled quickly and M stormed out into the street gulping for the fresh air. She had no right to do this. She had to sit in her freaking Swiss castle and leave him alone. The things they tried to do, that fake friendship wasn't working. But the alternative was too hard to handle. Even though they were friends before, they couldn't help the weirdness and crazy mess they faced now.

It was late and she had to return to the hotel so Sayeed wouldn't start looking for her. On her way back, she couldn't help but think about Jim's words that morning. She knew he was right at the end, even though that was so hard to admit. Barney wasn't meant to be in a relationship, not matter how hard he tried. Even the fact that they had a kid didn't make it better. She always felt like she wasn't enough for him and sooner or later she would face the betrayal. All they had was games and scheming and eternal fighting with inevitable. She realized that keeping in touch was some kind of game too. The one you know you will lose someday.

All she had left was her own family. M asked herself if it was a mistake and whether it was all going to work out. Ever since she got preggie, that kind of thoughts began to creep into her mind like viruses. Of course they had each other now, but they both were so unsure about the future. With Jim's line of work and enemies every day might be their last one. Was she really ready to bring their child into this world of fear and hiding? There was no one to look after it except their parents. Well, at least Lana has her real father to take care of her if something goes wrong. Jim's baby will never have that option. That really struck her. What was she thinking when she agreed to that?

She walked into the lobby meeting Sayeed eyes and giving him a tiny nod, showing him that she was alright and he was free for the rest of the night. M watched him leaving the hotel and disappearing into the night. As she entered her dark room again, she hurried to get off her clothes and take a long cold shower. M recognized the familiar urge building inside of her chest. The same one she had every time she chose to leave him. Her body visibly relaxed under the icy drops of shower and she prayed her mind would do the same. At least she had a couple of days on her own to make up her mind and think this through.

Jim was suffering from insomnia that night. He was still mad, but he missed her more. He would give anything in the world to be around her warm body at that moment. What he felt was more than love itself; he needed her like others needed air or food. Jim turned around squeezing her pillow underneath him and inhaled her scent in, pretending it was her body instead. He had no idea how she could mistake him for a pillow and he couldn't pretend like it was her. When he suffered enough, he clicked the lightning on and found his phone on the bedside table. In a matter of seconds he typed her a text.

"_I'm sorry, I was a complete idiot. – JM" Received. 00:09_

"_Ok, fine, you can do whatever you want. I don't care. – JM" Received. 00:13_

"_Please, don't ignore me. – JM" Received. 00:14_

"_Darling, seriously answer me, I'm worried. – JM" Received. 00:17_

"_You can be mad at me later, but please, let me know that you're ok. Have a heart, woman! – JM" Received. 00:17_

"_That sick son of a bitch doesn't pick up his phone! Was that your idea? I swear I'm gonna cut his throat open the second I see him. I bet you both are having a good laugh right now. Whatever. – JM" Received. 00:20_

"_Jim, I'm here! I was busy in the bathroom. Sayeed is out, please stop blaming him for no reason! – MM" Read. 00:22_

"_Thank God you're alright! – JM" Read. 00:22_

"_I was taking a shower and left my phone on the bed. I'm sorry you got worried. – MM" Read. 00:23_

"_I overreacted this morning, please, forgive me? – JM" Read. 00:25_

"_My man doesn't apologize, even to me, so knock it off. – MM" Read. 00:26_

"_Where are you? I'll send my jet to get you back home the first thing in the morning. – JM" Read. 00:26_

"_I don't think I'm ready to go home just jet. I'm sorry. – MM" Read. 00:27_

"_Sure, I understand. – JM" Read 00:27_

"_I will send the plane anyway. – JM" Read 00:27_

"_When do you think you will be ready? – JM" Read 00:28_

"_I don't want you to waste your money. We will be pretty comfy to get home the old way. – MM" Read 00:29_

"_Money should not be your concern. I'll be happy to provide for you and my family. – JM" Read 00:30_

"_I didn't mean the things I told you before about money and other staff. I'm an idiot. – JM" Read 00:31_

"_I'm in Rome. – MM" Read 00:31_

"_I knew it! Did you enjoy pasta and warm air? – JM" Read 00:31_

"_It wasn't as good as when I'm with you. But I guess you can't ruin pasta that much, it was ok. The air is magnificent, my window is open and the wind is playing on my skin. I think I'll never grow tired of southern air." Read 00:32_

"_Are you in bed? – JM" Read 00:33_

"_Yeah. – MM" Read 00:33_

"_Mmm I wish I was there with you. – JM" Read 00:33_

"_You can't sleep? – MM" Read 00:34_

"_You've got no idea. I've tried everything! – JM" Read 00:34_

"_Try a cold shower. I just had one, and I'm lying naked and wet on my bed. I don't know how but it's working! – MM" Read 00:35_

"_You're naked and wet? Fuck I want you right now! – JM" Read 00:35_

"_Jim, stop it! – MM" Read 00:35_

"_Ok, I'm sorry. Fuck no, I'm not sorry. – JM" Read 00:36_

"_I'm falling asleep. – MM" Read 00:38_

"_Fine, I love you, kitten. – JM" Read 00:39_

"_Mmm, love you back, you phsyco. – MM" Read 00:39_

"_When do you think you'll be ready to come home? – JM" Read 00:40_

"_Give me one more day. – MM" Read 00:40_

"_You got it. Sleep tight, my love. – JM" Read 00:40_

"_You too. – MM" Read 00:42_

"_Fuck I've a boner. I hate you. – JM" Read 00:50_

"_You're probably asleep now. Shit. – JM" Read 00:57_

"_Hush now. – MM" Read 00:59_


	9. Choices

Porto Ronco, Switzerland. 31.12

Jim Moriarty was deadly asleep when his wife was going through life changing events. He took two slipping pills and was flying high in his drugged dream. It was about nine o'clock in the morning, when he woke up with the start and turned over on his side to continue his dreaming. Then he suddenly heard some car pulling over and the gates opening. It only meant one thing - his wife was back. He came to the window dragging his feet and saw her coming out of the car. It took him less than a minute to come down and see her entering the house. She wore a long camel blazer coat with pink Louis Vuitton scarf.

"_I'm so glad to finally see you"_ Jim couldn't restrain his joy and hugged her, kissing her neck. She took his face in her palms and kissed his cheek.

"_I'm glad to see you too." _With that Jim took her hand and dragged her upstairs to their bedroom. He missed his wife terribly and couldn't believe she was finally back. He had to put his trousers on or, and he hoped so, he wouldn't have to and he would welcome her home properly. He pulled her into the room blissfully and closed the door behind them.

"_Sorry, I didn't have time to put some trousers on." _He laughed looking for his suit.

"_It's ok."_ She smiled softly. _"Erm, listen, we need to talk."_

Moriarty stopped his search and turned around freezing at her words. He felt that something was wrong, but what? She looked the same but she was definitely giving him a cold shoulder. He frowned.

"_Yeah, sure."_ It took him a minute to continue._ "If you want to"_

"_I'll be in the garden"_ She said looking in his eyes coldly.

He got dressed and headed outside. Secretly he was scared. That phrase always indicates something bad and he didn't want to face it. Not again, especially not with her. He slowly made his way down and saw her standing in the garden, just by the fence.

She heard the steps behind her and turned her head to see him. He stood beside her, not daring to look at her face. M grabbed a snow from the fence with her bare hands and made a snow ball.

"_It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"_ He asked wrinkling from the bright sun. He didn't get any answer so his smile faded. _"What is it?" _He asked coldly.

"_I'm leaving you." _She said raising her eyes to the lake but not actually seeing anything. She couldn't look at him either. She was too afraid of his reaction. M gave him a minute to let the information sink in and then she dared to look at him. His face fell, he opened his mouth and watched her intently as if waiting for this all to turn out as a joke.

"_What?"_ He asked quietly not believing his ears.

"_I don't think that this's going to work out. We're not working out." _She stopped herself to look at him. _"We tried and we failed, every time. I don't think this is right." _She shook her head moving her gaze back to her frozen fingers._ "Considering the state I'm in, I mean it all went too far. And we certainly got lost in feelings, forgetting the real world and real problems that we'll have to face soon."_

He couldn't believe the words she was saying. She needed time for that? She wanted to be alone and then came to this? Or it was her hormones?

"_M, clear this out for me, please. You took time to come to the idea that ..."_

"_Jim, please, just don't ok?" _She didn't want to be interrupted, her words were too hard to say and she didn't want to play his games. "_We gave it a chance, too many chances actually. And now we have to get back to reality and admit that we failed. It's not about sex, or other people. It's just us. We've gone too far. This baby was a mistake, and now I can see that clearly. I'm not going to change, I'm not fifteen and I'm not going to lie to you otherwise to get what I need from you. And you are what you are. You will always be in the center of criminal web and you will always be surrounded by killers and enemies of all sorts. And I thought I could handle all that blood on your hands. But I can't handle our baby's blood. As soon as it becomes clear that you have an heir, our baby will be a target just by its name. Your enemies will haunt it till they get what they need." _She took a pause to calm herself from the memories that were still fresh.

"_I was kidnapped and attacked and almost killed so many times. Luckily I've survived. But I'm not sure our kid will. And I don't want to find out. We both know that we are not here to stay, we are not going to live long and __eventually _one of us will die. And I don't know about you, but I'll not last long if you go first." She said and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. The thought of him being dead was unbearable.

"_I never wanted kids, you know that. And with Lana I can clearly see that I wasn't meant to be a mother, I'm a horrible mother." _Jim shook his head, but she continued. _"I left my daughter with you for four days so I could figure things out. It's not healthy, Jim. I'm her mother; I should always be by her side. But Lana has her biological father, and I'm sure he will always take care of her. Our future kid has no one except us. Now we both need to start over. We need to make it right. I need it, Jim. I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy. I need to settle down. And I need to protect my future child as best as I can. And I can't do it with you around. You will always bring enemies and people who want to harm us with you."_

"_Shut it." _Jim knew that every word she said was true. But he couldn't deal with the truth. All he wanted was to stay in their perfect world for a bit longer.

"_James, you know I'm right. I will find a way to make it right again. I'll find a new place and I will change my identity. I'll give my kids my last name, so no one could trace us down. I will live a simple life so they could have an opportunity to grow up. We need to give them the chance to exist in this world."_

"_Exist? You want them to exist?" _Jim spat words like poison."_ I want to give them a life they deserve, with parents that love each other, with money and opportunities to get the best from their lives. I don't want my kid to exist in this world like an ordinary one. I don't want my kid to call some other man his daddy!" _He was trembling with anger. For once she had a real motive to leave him and he couldn't think of another way to argue with her but for his own ego.

"_I want that with all my heart, but you know I'm right" _She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"_No, you're looking for a simple way out"_ He jerked his shoulder and shoved her hand away from him. _"You don't want to deal with troubles, you're running away, like you always do." _

"_Jim, we need to start over and learn how to live without running back to each other. It's for the best" _She placed a hand back to his shoulder. This time he let her. She squeezed him softly and said _"I'll talk to my daughter now and then pack. I'm sorry, James, I really am." _She looked down and headed back to the door not letting herself to turn round and look back.

Jim couldn't move watching her leave. He hadn't pictured this when he rented this house for them, anticipating his child being born here, providing his wife with the best doctors he could ever find. He was so happy knowing that they finally found a place to settle and be happy and not be disturbed with never-ending clients and runaways. And now it came to an end. He didn't let himself to cry, not now. He will have plenty of time being alone and letting his emotions out. In hours his beloved ones will leave this house for good. Jim had no idea if they were supposed to see each other again, he wondered if he could see his child one day. Eventually Lily and Marshall were right; he just couldn't provide enough safety for his family, he didn't deserve them.

Moriarty slowly entered the living room and tried to imagine how cold and lifeless it would look tomorrow. There will be no need of Lucy, so he will have to get rid of her. Someone will have to get rid of Lana's toys and then he will lock her room forever never letting a soul inside of her room. Apparently he had no choice but to go back to emotionless monster he used to be. The truth was he always liked it, he was good at it, and he felt as free and powerful as he could possibly be. Jim put on so many masks pretending to be someone else so he practically forgot his real face, his real nature he desperately tried to get away from. The unwanted child, who was always kicked around, basically without a reason. He faced hate and mocking and laughs when he was so little. It made him want to revenge. He spent his time thinking about ways of killing those morons who was laughing at him. All he wanted to do was to make them shut up. He knew that one day he would. And when he succeeded, he never turned back, he became something else, something that people was scared of. He got power over ordinary people, and he never felt hurt again. Killing people was great for his self-confidence, for his boredom. It was a great distraction.

But soon enough the old games got boring, he didn't feel that spark anymore. He wanted to feel the thrill but he couldn't. And then Jim created new kinds of games. Instead of being the cold hearted murderer, he became a puppet-master. The most dangerous criminal mind world has ever faced, a spider inside the criminal web, so powerful and wide, it seemed to never get boring. All he needed was an enemy worth his steel, the one he could fight and bring to downfall. And sure enough he found his match. Watching Sherlock being weak and scared and entrapped was almost too good. Even though that little darling tried to fight back, that wasn't enough to make Jim save his precious life. With Sherlock gone he was all alone and bored again. He was looking for a new toy, a new distraction when he saw the Lightman team.

Jim Moriarty never wanted to have a family, an attachment he always found odd as he got everything he needed without having any kinds of commitment. When he needed to be "loved", he went to hookers, when he needed to be listened his pawns were there to offer themselves, and when he needed to be soothed he got Moran. Even though it looked like Jim never cared for anyone, that wasn't true. People always missed the fact that he let some of his toys live after he was done with them. Girls like Kitty Riley or Molly Hooper never appreciated the fact that they were still alive, even though they knew who to thank for that. When he was lost in Sherlock case, he found himself going soft a little. Jim made traps, kidnapped kids and old people, but he killed only once. In the middle of it he enjoyed Hooper's company wondering if she could be the one. The one who would accept his true nature, his perfect match who would be by his side no matter what he did. Jim craved the idea of being truly loved and accepted by someone as crazy and reckless as himself. But that seemed like a fairytale and Moriarty never believed in them.

Lightman's pet was careless, with a hint of devilish smirk in her eyes. Obviously, she was deriving too much pleasure from her work. From all that sociopaths and nutjobs she was dealing with. Ordinary people never cared to see that she wasn't like them. With her dirty hands and broken mind, she was a perfect opponent. The devil who liked to play on the angel's side. The one who loved to fool everyone how she was having fun. When Jim threatened her with death she never got scared. She just smiled and let him do whatever he wanted. Nothing was a limit. She wasn't scared to get killed or tortured. And that's when he felt like falling for this girl. The feeling so new and strong he actually got frightened. Jim found himself falling for her nose, and her soft hair, her tiny little accent and wicked sense of humor. The way she looked in the morning, so peaceful and sweet like a little kitten purring by his side. The way she was dealing with jealousy, the bunch of dead bodies behind her back and, of course, the playful scratches on his back. All that made him get attached, made him wanna make her his. The most important thing was that she made him feel like he was that lonely boy again and that it was fine, because he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't need to kill to feel complete, he didn't need the world when he had her. Now he wished that never happened.

They will be gone in hours, and there's nothing he could do. Of course he could beg her to stay, but it wouldn't work. She was right after all, she had a reason to leave. Jim could have asked her to go for abortion, but he couldn't bring that thought to his mouth. They were trying to get pregnant for seven months, and he begged her to have this kid. He couldn't do that, it was too selfish. There's one choice left. Moriarty could leave his dirty business behind or put it on pause for some time. He didn't feel the urge to kill anymore, so it would be easy to leave behind. Of course it would take him time to wrap everything up, but he would do that. If she asked for that, he would go for it in a heart bit.

He slowly got upstairs and walked into their bedroom to find her packing her things. Lana was playing with one of her dresses. She noticed him but didn't say a word.

"_Lana, dear, would you give us a moment? I need to talk to your mummy in private" _Jim asked politely.

"_No, I don't want to. See, I'm playing."_ The girl pointed to the dress.

"_Honey, go downstairs and please eat something before we go, ok?"_ M smiled at her.

"_Ok"_ The girl wasn't happy with that decision but obeyed.

"_So, what's the plan?"_ He leaned against the table and stared at her. Fuck, she was so beautiful.

"_I'm heading to L.A. in a couple of hours. James offered me to stay with him, so that's the plan for now. Then when I get my new passport, I'll move somewhere." _She frowned, still not looking at him.

"_So, you are back with James, I presume? That's great. That's a really great idea, to live with your ex-husband and not get any attention whatsoever." _Jim crossed his arms on his chest.

"_You have a better plan?" _M arched the brow.

"_I dunno. Stay here and try to make this work?" _He smiled weakly.

"_Jim, just stop it, ok?" _She sounded irritated._ "I won't change my mind."_

He seized her up, watching her closely. He couldn't find a ring on her finger. The ring that he bought two months after their wedding. She was always complaining that her engagement ring was too big and got too much attention.

"_Where's your ring, darling?" _He asked.

"_I dunno, it must be in my bag." _She sounded unsure.

"_What is it doing in your bag? It should be on your finger! You know that you're still mine?" _He asked angry.

"_It's not gonna change anything, Jim. You never wear your ring, do you remember me complaining about it?" _M said ironically.

"_You know why I don't wear it. If I could, it wouldn't leave my finger. It's not the same for you. Did you wear it in Italy?" _The thought of her being unfaithful hit him and he was ready to slap her.

_"Jim, for fuck's sake, stop that. This ring doesn't change a thing about us. Do you really think it indicates my feelings? Do you really think my feelings have changed for these three days?" _She cried in anger.

"_I dunno, you tell me." _Jim hissed.

He approached her and took a sweater from her hands, throwing it on the bed. He grabbed her harshly and said through his teeth:

"_You know, there's another way, my dear. How do you like it if I cage you, m?" _He threw her on the bed, bringing her suitcase down on the floor. She tried to stand up, but he straddled her, and pulled her arms above her head, holding her in place and hissed in her ear. _"I will look after you properly, don't you worry. You will get food and place to sleep, I'll even let you fuck me if you get lucky."_

"_Do you want to make me hate you?"_ She asked with her eyes full of anger.

"_Quite the opposite. I can tie you to this bed and leave you here till I get back for you, you will be save,_ _trust me."_ He attacked her neck when she tried to free herself from his grip_. "I will make you my pet. And you will learn to obey me, and I will never let you go." _

"_Jim, let me go. I don't wanna fight." _She pleaded buckling in his tight grip.

"_Do you have any fucking idea how much you make me hurt? Do you think I don't know that it's gonna hurt even more? Do you think I'm an idiot?" _He growled. No answer. She gritted her teeth and stared at him blankly._ "I'll show you, my dear, how much it hurts" _Jim said lowering his lips on hers and kissing her. Still no answer, she didn't kiss him back. He opened his eyes to find her stare and grinned, fuck she was making him angry. He grabbed her thighs, and tugged her tight leggings off her. Then he moved up to pull off her sweater. It didn't take him long to take off her bra, leaving her in her nude panties. Moriarty brought her back on her back and restrained her from moving sitting on her thighs and undressing quickly. _"You want another life, huh? You want other guys in your life. Maybe you've already had one in Italy, m? Tell me!"_ His tone was harsh.

"_I had no one in Italy, James."_ She said looking at his nude torso. He was beautiful when he was naked. Another hard switch in her belly making her feel guilty.

"_You gave me the feeling that I was loved, and I loved you back. What else do you need?" _He positioned himself on top her, covering her body and rubbing his dick against her lacy panties. He looked down on his growing cock, and then moved his eyes to her face, watching her eyes go smooth and moving from his eyes to his mouth. In a second he covered her lips and kissed her deep. Their tongues entwined and she hooked her legs on him, resting them on his ass. He didn't break the kiss, still kissing her like their lives were depending on it and gripped her ass taking her panties off. They finally broke the kiss looking for air and he pushed his cock inside with one hard thrust. M cried out not quite ready to be filled, not wet enough for him there. Jim didn't care to stop and make her ready, he began his short moves gasping and moaning instead, holding her head in one hand, while other was on her shoulder.

"_I'll never let another guy near you, do you hear me?"_ He began to whisper in her ear. _"No one will ever touch you, kiss you, or do this to you, but me."_ She still hurt from his thrusts, the pain from his words made her wanna cry. _"I said do you hear me?"_ He growled in her ear, shaking her shoulder and making her squeeze her eyes shut from pain. His thrusts became more urgent, as if he's punishing her with them. That's when he did something he would regret for the rest of his life. He moved his hands to her neck and tightened his grip.

"_Yes, Jim. I heard you"_ She said covering his hands with hers trying to get them off her skin.

Moriarty chuckled and circled his hips thrusting even harder in her. She finally let out a moan and tilted her head back; her hands moved to his shoulders instantly, they both felt a wave of her juices quickly covering them both.

"_Good girl"_ He moaned picking up his thrusts to animalistic pace. She was moving with him, they both felt like it could be their last time together so they shared not only pleasure but sorrow as well.

"_You're mine, whore. And I'll do with you whatever I see fit. Do you fucking hear me?"_ But M was too lost in her pleasure to hear him speak. She raised her head and moaned something incoherent. Jim wasn't quite satisfied with her answer, raising his hand and slapping her hard across the face. She sobbed in pain, her eyes filled with tears momentarily, and she tilted her head back again so he wouldn't see her crying. They were both so close; they didn't have to chase it anymore. _"You're mine, all mine_. _I won't share you, do you understand me?"_ His dark side was coming to surface, he couldn't keep it inside anymore. His hands tightened around her fragile neck and he roared _"Talk to me, you fucking whore!"_

"_Yes, James, I'm yours"_ She whimpered. _"I'm all yours."_ Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slowly let out her last breaths, closing her eyes. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and he chuckled. He deliberately slowed his pace and tightened her skin even more. It all seemed like a love making. Two bodies were moving together on the unmade bed, their gasps were filling the room.

Still his hands were holding her tighter and tighter. Soon she stopped gasping and curled her fingers on his shoulders, moving her hands down hard and leaving bloody trails. _"Fucking whore!"_ Jim moaned as pain only intensified his pleasure, he picked up his quick pace again, poundering into her body mercilessly. _"You're mine, all mine! You're not going anywhere, bitch."_ He didn't notice her hands resting on his elbows, not holding or grabbing him anymore. His dark side was roaring through him. Moriarty laughed at his view, her head still tilted back, so he didn't see her face, his fingers laced around her pale skin and her body seemed to given up completely.

"_Yeah, that's it. Come with me, now."_ He cried snapping his hips into her motionless body. _"Fuck! I'll kill you bitch. I'll fucking kill you."_ Moriarty has taken him over completely. _"Fuck, fuck…"_ He could feel his orgasm ripping through him, making him burst into her with a strangled cry of pleasure and curses. He thrust deep a couple of times more filling her up. He didn't feel her clenching around him like she used to and didn't hear her cries either. But he could still feel his grip unbelievably tight around her neck.

Jim's eyes flew open instantly. His wife was lying still before him, she didn't let any sounds and her chest wasn't moving, at all.

"_No, no, no"_ He sobbed, widening his eyes and feeling the iced cold chills running all over his body. His grip loosened and he saw an imprint of his handwork on her pale skin. _"Fuck, no, no…"_ He moved forward to take her head in his hands. She didn't let any signs of life, her eyes were closed and lips parted_. "Maybe she just blacked out."_ Moriarty thought checking her pulse. Nothing. He tried to hear her heart beating; he laid his head on her chest. Nothing. Jim quickly left her body, looking at the trail of sperm following his penis and dripping from her. He looked at her face again and his heart broke.

He let out a cry, a long animalistic cry of pain. The one that animals let when they're stabbed. He didn't. He couldn't. He shook his head and checked her pulse again. Still nothing. Her lips were turning blue now and he couldn't hold his tears anymore. Jim looked down at her fingers still covered in his blood. The blood covered bits of him under her nails. _"She was trying to warn you."_ His inner monster chuckled deep inside in his head. _"She was trying to stop you, while you were killing her"_ Another trail of ice cold chills ran through him. _"You killed your baby, just like she predicted"_ His inner monster laughed again.

"_No"_ He placed his trembling hands on her chest, sitting beside her. Her lips were so blue now. He started chest compressions. The time stopped as he was watching her face.

"_She's not gonna die, not today, not because of me."_ The first deep push.

"_M, breathe, just breathe, come on."_ He begged his wife quietly.

When he made the first fifty pushes, he placed his lips on hers, closing her nose and their mouths with his hands. He pushed air deep inside of her, filling her lungs and quickly checking her pulse. Still nothing. He sat to do this again.

_"I'm a fucking monster."_ He sobbed with the first push, the quick image of her funeral ran before his eyes. He decided that he would never make it.

_"Don't be scared, I'll join you soon."_ He imagined their pawns finding his body next to hers with a bullet in his head.

_"Just breathe, M. I'm begging you, just fucking breathe."_ He cried out in empty air.


End file.
